The One With
by xKyliie
Summary: A seductive love story between Edward and Bella, set in University. Should Bella give in to the seductive, mysterious Edward? How about the jealous ex girlfriend whose trying to come between them? How would Edward be when Bella spends a lot of time in his house because Edward's sister Alice is her best friend? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 - The one with the mean gf

**So this is my first time writing a fanfic, please support my story by writing me reviews, if I don't get any I probably won't continue. So I very much enjoyed writing this tho.  
>Please give me any tips to make this story better!<strong>

**Also, I'm not native English, im from Holland so there might be some wrong spelling…  
>Sorry about that! Please let me know if anything is incorrect. I did my best tho<br>But writing a dutch story is do boring. (Haha)**

**Rated M for sexual content / strong language.**

**Chapter one – The one with the mean girlfriend.**  
><strong><br>**I parked my truck in the parking place near some silver Audi. It looked so shiny as the sun glanced over it. Even though I loved my truck very much I wonder how it would be to drive a car like that. How it would feel to let my long hair blow in the wind when I turn up the speed.

I snorted, "rich people" I mumbled to myself. Somehow I never like people with a lot of money, it got me in a lot of trouble with my ex-boyfriend, and he wasn't the person I wanted to think about now, that was one thing I was glad of. I wouldn't have to face him here again.

My first day of junior year on forks university, it's going to be tough… I moved here last summer with my parents, they always have lived here and since my grandparents past away in March they we're doubting to move back to forks from Los Angeles and when my dad got the letter to join the police in forks as chief it was decided.

They knew I didn't want to go here, the population is like 3000 people, that isn't even close to the population of Los Angeles… But I had to come along because I really wanted to study, and my parents didn't want me to live in dorms if it wasn't necessary, it was also very expensive. Now I'm starting junior year at a completely different town.

With no friends and exactly around my 23's birthday which is next week… I glanced at the window of my car and saw how messy my hair was in the window, I quickly got my brush and started to brush my long, dark, brown hair. I looked again and saw that my deep, brown eyes we're a bit red of almost crying, I didn't want to be here. As I sighed I grabbed my bag and opened the car door.

I swinged my long legs and small hips out of the truck and opened the door further to get myself out.

"Hey watch it!", a voice said when I pushed the door further, there was a girl with short brown hair and deep brown eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't on earth with my thoughts". I shut the door as I got out.  
>I looked back at her. She glanced at me for some seconds and then smiled.<p>

"You must be Isabella, I'm .." "It's Bella" I smiled back at her. "I see, Bella, nice name!"

She was glowing from joy, she seemed like a very sweet girl, when I looked closer at her I could see how pretty she was, very pale skin and her face seemed like perfect, she was kind of short and clothed very stylish, I think she was about 20-21 years old. Very much like my best friend Jessica back in Los Angeles only this girl was prettier.

"I'm Alice by the way, you're the new girl right?, I can show you around if you want, introduce you to all the hot guys", She grinned, "unless you have a boyfriend of course" .

I let out a small giggle, "You always talk this much in two seconds?" I asked her.

"Yes" she responded and giggled. "It's so fun to meet someone new, I like you already." She laughed.

I had to admit that I liked her already to, I had a feeling that we could become great friends even though we've only spoke now for two minutes.

She took my arm in hers and started walking towards the school.

"You nervous?".

I felt people staring at me and people we're passing by saying hi to Alice, she must be pretty popular…

"No, it's just that everybody is staring at me..." She giggled "Of course, you're the fresh meat, everybody knew you we're coming, plus they know u are the daughter of the chief of police, they need to be careful around you" she smiled at me.

"Hello Alice." Alice suddenly stopped walking and I was pulled back in her arm, I looked at her, she looked kind of mad.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled, then she nodded. She turned around to face the person whom just greeted her, "Hello, Tanya, how are you?".

I turned around too still looking at Alice she was smiling only it seemed a bit fake, I looked at the person she was saying hi too. There was this tall girl with blond hair and light brown eyes, she was pale as white and her face seemed like it was picked from the cover of Vogue magazine. She looked beautiful, but something told me she knew that…

"I'm good" As she swept her long hair of her shoulder like a model would do. She definitely knew she was pretty.

"Jeez" I said before I knew it.

Alice looked at me, so did Tanya. "Something wrong, new-girl?" she putted a hand in her side and tapped with her heels.

"No nothing." I said while I turned around and pulled Alice with me.

"Let's go Alice", Alice looked at me like I broke some sort of rule.

"Did you just turn your back to Tanya?", I saw her smiling like a little child, it made me laugh.

"I don't know who she is but she acts like she owns this school and she only said hi", Alice snorted,  
>"she kind of does with her boyfriend." I saw some sad look on Alice's face.<p>

"Are you ok?" she grinned, "Of course you just totally ditched Tanya, if I would do that my brother will come after me, he's like so obsessed with her" she sighed "that's also the only reason why she's 'acting' nice to me" she said cynical.

So her brother is the girlfriend of that I-know-I-am-so-pretty girl. That's why Alice seemed so popular, she's the sister of the famous manlike-Tanya.

"We're here" Alice broke my deep thoughts, I looked at the door of a room,

"and here is?". She opened the door, "the student desk of course, or you have your class schedule already?" she pointed at my bag.

I nodded and opened my bag; I took out the schedule my dad gave me this morning.

"What's your first class?" she asked, standing on her toes to look at my schedule.

It's chemistry class A-1. "Chemistry with Mr. Malloy?" I looked at her, I didn't even know where to go, she smiled "don't worry I will take you there."

She took my schedule out of my hand. "Hmm, after that u have French and then it's lunch break. You will meet me in the cafeteria?" I nodded.

She turned around and started walking towards the other hallway, the bell ringed and I almost tripped walking after Alice. She pointed at the door end the end of the hall. "There is Chemistry, you will be in good hands with Mr. Malloy, u can ask him where French classroom is." She waved at me as she gamboled towards her own class.

I sighed deeply.

"Here we go, you can do this Swan" I mumbled.

As I walked into the class there was a tall, skinny man with black hair waving at me. "Welcome, Miss Swan?" He said as he walked towards me.

I nodded. "I'm Mr. Malloy, I'll be your chemistry teacher this semester." He smiled; he seemed like a friendly man.

"Nice to meet you" I said with a smile.

Now please make me invisible I thought, as I noticed the other kids we're staring at me.

"Find yourself a seat" I walked towards an empty seat where another girl with black long hair and glasses we're sitting next to by the window. I sat next to her and putted my book out of my bag on the table.

"Hi, I'm Angela." I looked at the girl next to me, there was a smile on her face, and she seemed kind of adorable.  
>"I'm Bella". I smiled back.<p>

"I know", she giggled.

Mr. Malloy started explaining about some sort of fungus species. I opened my book and looked up and around the class. In the back there was someone staring at me, it was Tanya! Oh god, why am I in class with this girl. She was looking angry at me, I turned my head at Angela whom was very much paying attention like she was enjoying the lesson…

Mr. Malloy asked some questions around the class. I could have paid attention but I already had this subject at my previous school. So instead I was looking out the window waiting for time to pass by.

The bell rang for the second time until I noticed it, As Angela and I we're getting up she smiled at me. "You didn't do very much" she said as she pointed at my book.

"I already had this subject last year" I said to her.

Why would she care? I guess she was trying to be friendly. When I opened my mouth to say something, I saw my book getting pushed off my table on the ground. I looked up and saw Tanya passing by.

She looked at me "Don't get in my way girl", and then she went out of the class. I reached down to grab my book from the floor.

"Tanya is a bitch, don't pay attention to her, it will only get you in trouble." I looked at Angela whom was staring at me, once I got up and putted my book in my bag I told her that I could manage her.

She frowned and smiled "I bet you can".

French went by pretty fast, Mr. Sanford was a nice guy, though his English was very bad. This time I sat next to a boy with dark hair, brown eyes as far as I could see and his skin was like chocolate. He was full of muscles and looked like 24 work out teacher. Not the type I would date. I introduced myself to him as he didn't even look at me.

"I'm Bella" I said carefully. "Hi" was his only response as he was typing on his cellphone. Jeez what's that dude's problem I thought to myself.

Tanya wasn't in this class thankfully. Half way class I heard the chocolate boy mumbling against his telephone, I heard the word shit once and was kind of curious about and to whom he was talking to. At the end of the lesson he looked up to me.

"Oh, Bella right?" I looked at him and nodded, yes his eyes were definitely brown. Maybe he is someone I would date, he was kind of handsome.

"I'm Jacob, you can call me Jake" he smiled at me, his eyes we're very friendly. I smiled at him, then his telephone vibrated and he went back to his telephone.

The rest of class flew by, I always thought French was pretty interesting. Then the bell ringed. I was glad it was lunchtime. I was glad I was going to see Alice again.

As I walked out class I felt arms around my waist from the back. "LUNCH TIME" Someone practically shouted I turned around and it was Alice.

"Did you miss me?" She winked playfully. I laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me Tanya would be in my class?" I knew she knew.

She popped with her lips, "Forgot?" she said with a mean smile.

I smiled, "Let's eat" I said, I felt hungry, I couldn't eat this morning because of the nerves.  
>Even though my mom made me 2 packs of sandwiches, when I looked at them I felt like puking so it's good I brought them along. Alice guided us towards the cafeteria. As we took our lunch we sat down at an empty table.<p>

Angela came up to us and asked us to sit with us, I looked at Alice as she nodded and smiled at Angela. It didn't seem like she had a lot of friends.

"How are you Ang?" I heard Alice ask. They knew each other?

"I'm okay, under the circumstances". I was kind of curious what happened in her life but I couldn't ask her that. I should ask Alice later.

Alice nodded as she took a bite from her sandwich. "So Alice, what's up with this Tanya girl?, Is she so popular?" I asked her.

She frowned "Yeah pretty much, she always hangs out with the football boys". "My brother was captain of the team junior year from middle school, but he quitted because he goes out with my parents a lot like camping and stuff. I rather go shopping."

I let out a small laugh, I imagined her being the shop queen.

"So she "hangs" out with the jocks huh?" Alice laughed because she knew what I meant.

"Hey, you don't get popular within a finger snap." I laughed as did Angela and Alice. I unpacked my bread and started eating. That Tanya girl was probably sleeping with the whole football crew. Poor Alice's brother…

"Hello little sister", I heard a familiar voice saying. When I looked up I saw Tanya getting down next to Alice. "Where is your handsome brother?" She asked her with a fake smile.

Alice looked at her and snorted. "He's out, you know that". Alice and Tanya we're looking at each other like they could kill each other. Alice looked at me while I was glancing at her she smiled.

She's so kind I thought to myself how can Tanya be so mean? Then I looked at Tanya and saw her staring at me. "Got a problem?" I asked her politely but fake.

She snorted and stood up. "This way I will never like you Alice, if you hang out with the snotty brats" she looked at me and then at Alice.

"What's your problem?" I said while standing up angry.

"Bella it's okay, I'm used to it" Alice said with a small sigh.

I pointed my finger at Tanya, "You don't own this school you know!". She laughed devilish.

"Oh, Honey, I so do, I'm the most popular girl in this entire school, maybe even in the entire city, people adore me."

I snorted, "Hm, why is that exactly?" I said fake interested.

She had a grin on her face, "Because I…" I interrupted her "You used your own skills for that? On the popular boys?" Alice, Angela and some people in the cafeteria, whom have gathered around us now, laughed when I said that.

Tanya turned red, as she walked towards me I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Listen to me you!" she grabbed my arm hard and turned completely red.

"I will stomp you right back to Los Angeles if you don't shut you're crappy mouth!" I pulled my arm back from her grip as she was shouting at me. Alice stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me back.

"And you!" Tanya started as she pointed at Alice. "Just because you're Edwards sister doesn't mean I have to like you, or even have to endure you!"

Alice snored "You don't even deserve my brother". Tanya got so mad she walked towards Alice raised her hand and just as she was about to smack we heard a loud manly scream; "TANYA!".

The whole cafeteria looked at the door, there was a boy well more a man standing in the door opening, perfect, bronze hair all messed up like he just came out of bed. He was wearing a black, neat pants with a flannel, white shirt on it. You could see his perfect body underneath it. He had this deep golden eyes with a strong jaw. I heard my heart race and I was wondering how he would look without clothing on, he seemed so perfect.

He was looking around the room as Alice runned towards him and hugged him. "You're okay?" I heard his manly but gentle voice ask.

As Tanya responded with; "Nothing happened, I was just making her scared, she started talking like a brat to me." Alice's brother looked up at Tanya, his eyes went from confusion to irritation.

"Look around you Tanya, you made a complete scene!" He said quite angry. You could heard voices whispering and people laughing quietly. I couldn't stop looking at the perfect human that was standing in front of me just a few meters away. I heard Tanya sniffing, and then I looked at her, she was holding up her tears. She was going to play the victim here now?

"Edward you know I wouldn't hurt you". She sniffed.

"Not him but her!" I shouted, I looked angry at Tanya and totally forgot all the people around me. What was she thinking? She should apologize to Alice. Instead of playing the victim! Family or not, boyfriend or not, she's clearly insane. What a bitch so self-centered.

I heard a small snort as I looked back and saw Edward looking at me with gentle eyes, his lips parted in a small 'O' as he looked at me and then my imagination runned wild about how his lips would feel against mine or against other parts of my body. This man made me melting and wet only with looking at his lips.

And then, I saw a small grin on his face as my cheeks grown red. "Jesus" was all I could say very softly. **  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2 - The one with the red cheeks

**Oké, so the second chapter is up, I didn't get any reviews but I was reading the first chapter again and started writing again. I very much enjoyed the last chapter… soooo.. why not right.**

**I wanted to let you know that my characters aren't the same as in the books, some of them have a completely different personality, like Bella.. I didn't want her to be so emo… in the movie's she always made me feel like depressed. Haha. Same thing for Edward.. He's more manly here and not so prude and freaky seductive, I'm not gonna make him a man whore or like a bad boy too much. Alice is Alice like she should be happy and full of joy.**

**Along the way (if I keep writing) there will be more characters coming up. Like Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esmee, maybe even more, but those are the one I'm sure of.**

**So, enjoy this chapter, and the ones whom have read my first chapter and liked it,  
>THANK YOU.-bows -<strong>

- Chapter 2; The one with all the red cheeks.

**Edward:**

I entered the cafeteria to see Tanya raising her hand against Alice. "TANYA!" I shouted at her.

What is she thinking? Is this her way for paying me back about what I said last week? I looked at all the persons that has gathered around them. I felt Alice running into my arms and grabbed her tightly. Alice didn't deserve this. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded against my chest.

Away in thoughts I heard Tanya babbling something about that she didn't hurt Alice. I looked at Tanya as she was trying to play the victim. I was really getting irritated now.

"Look around Tanya you made a complete scene!" I said to her angry. I was looking at Alice and saw she was almost crying.

I heard Tanya say something about that she didn't want to hurt me. She wasn't hurting me she was hurting Alice, how could she be so selfish?

Then I heard someone shout. "Not him but her!" I snorted and looked up at the girl whom was pointing fingers at Tanya. The girl looked at me.

She looked angry but cute at the same time, she had this long, brown hair that felt perfect around her face. Her dark brown eyes had little lights in them as she looked at me. I let my lips part and all I could let out was a small 'O'.

This girl was beautiful. Her eyes we're hooked in mine as her saw her face getting red. Was she attracted to me? I knew Tanya was looking at me and I knew the she must be jealous. I formed a grin on my face as I heard the girl whom was locked on my eyes let out a small "Jesus". She must be really pissed off?****

**Bella:**

"What are you looking at my boyfriend for?" I heard Tanya shout, I couldn't even answer because I was completely mesmerized by Edward's smile, even though his smile was more like an evil grin he made me blushing.

He broke our eye contact by looking angry at Tanya. "Don't be the jealous girlfriend Tanya, it doesn't suit you" He said with complete frustration.

I shook my head a bit to keep myself for not running at Edward and jump on him. There also was something very mysterious about him, I don't know why I thought this but something made me feel like there is more to tell about him. Alice turned around in Edwards grip as she looked at me.

She narrowed her eyes at me like she knew some sort of secret. I felt warm maybe my head was red and she saw that. No, that couldn't be, she can't possibly know I want to jump her brother's bones… I looked at Tanya whom was looking at me with pure frustration and as she frowned at me she said;

"Because I can't hit her doesn't mean I can't hit you." I heard a small growl from where Edward was standing, I was guessing that Edwards temper was about to go completely down from his self-centered girlfriend.

"If you want to hit me then do it, I'm not holding you back" I said completely calm. Then I turned around and walked towards Alice and her god like brother.

When I reached them I saw that Edward was even more perfect close up. I looked at Alice and then at Edward, he was looking at me like some hungry wolf, I guess he blamed me for this whole situation.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked while looking down at Alice. She winked, "No, not really, Tanya always makes me feel like I'm not save at school anymore.

I knew she was saying this because she hated Tanya and didn't want her brother to be with her. I played along because I understood what Alice was doing, "Don't be scared, I'm sure your brother would understand it, I mean it wasn't your fault that she was being mean to you for no reason."

I heard Tanya made some sort of a disapproval sound. Alice grabbed my hand as her Edward let go of Alice's grip. "I will talk to her" I heard him whisper to Alice.

We sat down at our table again as Edward kind of dragged Tanya out of the cafeteria, and the whispering was over as everybody went back to their lunch. I left out a small sigh and was thinking about everything that happened and about Edward of course.

"So, you think they will break up now?" this was the first thing Angela said after everything. I laughed a bit from her reaction.  
>"I hope so" was the only thing Alice could respond. She didn't smile and didn't seem to be full of joy like she always was. I guess Tanya was being given Alice a hard time for a while.<p>

Alice and I looked at the cafeteria door as it opened again. It was Jacob whose been walking in through it, a wonder he wasn't holding his phone.

I heard Alice letting out a small sigh and as I looked at her I saw her watching Jacob every move. There was a bit of a sad smile on her face, like she wanted to be happy about something but couldn't. Jacob walked past her and waved at her, "Hi, Jacob" she had this huge smile on her face suddenly, like he was her shiny prince on a white horse.

"You okay, you look a bit flustered?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

This boy is actually pretty nice, they seem like they are close friends. "Yes, I'm fine, just some things with Miss Tanya." He let out a small laugh.

"She's giving you a hard time again?" Alice smiled and nodded, I saw they we're holding eye contact until Jacob was being called by some friends on a different table.

"Well I got to go, take it easy okay, Alli?" "Hmm, hmm" She said as she nodded. She looked at him all way to the different table and then looked at me with pink cheeks. I narrowed my eyes as she did with me last time.

"It's not what you think" she stammers out. She quickly took a bite from her sandwich and made a quick peek back at where Jacob was sitting.

"Okay, "Alli" , if you say so." She looked up at me even more flustered, she smiled as I winked to her.

Okay, so maybe this guy was great, I knew now Alice thought so. So no, not date material. Not that I was looking for anything serious.

The bell ringed as we we're eating our last bites. I packed my bags and said Alice good bye. Angela was kind enough to show me where I had History. Again with Mr. Malloy.

History went bye pretty fast. I was sitting alone and paid a lot of attention to the lesson, History wasn't my best subject.

Next class was English, they we're on the subject off Shakespeare talking about Romeo & Juliet, I could answer every question since I read the book a lot of times. It was one of my favorite, the perfect love story, but a sad ending. Something like my ex-boyfriend and me.

I've met Jasper 4 years ago as he transferred into our high school. He was great at the beginning, we started dating and he took me out to this fancy restaurant. He was rich and the perfect gentleman.  
>But when we became getting serious he wanted more than I wanted. I was still a virgin and a little bit afraid of having sex. My best friend Jessica told me when she lost her virginity about the blood and the pain and it didn't really encourage me to have sex too. So Jasper and I only went so far to not have sex the first year in our relationship. But he was very selfish about it. He always turned me on by kissing a lot and in school teasing and then I gave him his release and pleasure, but always when I wanted mine, when I asked for it, I know you shouldn't have to ask your boyfriend for some sexual pleasure, he teased me with his fingers and then he said next time, I got to go now. He always left me hanging. Of course I had none experience and thought that he would do it the next time.<br>Then like he started whining about us not having sex and that was also the reason why he couldn't pleasure me as he said. He said that sex is the real pleasure, and so we did it. After being in a relationship for 1,5 years he finally got his way, like Jessica said I had a lot of pain, and I was feeling like I wasn't loving Jasper enough anymore to get this actual pleasure. I couldn't get an orgasm from just having sex anymore, I had to help myself with my fingers to actually have an orgasm. He was completely satisfied and when I asked to go out on a movie and stuff he never could go, but then he just came by my house for half an hour to have sex with me. Just before my dad got the letter and my parents we're thinking about moving, I broke up with Jasper. He said that it was my loss, and that I would never get anyone better. I told him that he could never pleasure me and how selfish he was. He got furious and we haven't spoken since then.

The bell rang as I was deep in thoughts, two more classes and I survived my first day of school.  
>I don't know why, but I actually felt relieved it went by so fast, I haven't had a great experience with the cafeteria scene, but at least I made two new friends.<p>

I loved Alice already; she was this cheery girl who could make anyone feel happy. Angela was quite but sweet and i know for sure that she would make a great study buddy, I already noticed that she is very smart. And then of course I met Edward.

He sucked my desire out of me like a vampire. I've never felt this way before, like sex at first sight?  
>When I first met Jasper I couldn't think of him on top of me. Edward makes that completely different. He can hump my bones anytime he wants.<p>

I reached the next class and even survived the one after that, when the bell ringed I grabbed my keys from the truck and stared walking to the parking lot. The silver Volvo was still standing next to mine.

"Bella!" I saw Alice coming at me from out of school.

"Hey" I smiled. "So you survived your first day" she hopped around me.

"Yeah, it was rough, but I managed" I laughed about her being so chirpy again.

"Alice can I ride along with you?" I turned around and was face to face with handsome Edward. He looked so sexy as he smirked at me.

"We haven't been properly been introduced" He said as he reached his hand out. "I'm Edward Cullen." I grabbed his hands as he smiled at me.

"Bella." His hands we're as soft as his skin looked.

"Well Isabella, I heard from a lot of people that you sticked up for my little sister here. Thank you for that" he winked at me as I heard Alice giggle.

"You're welcome" I stammered.

"You're not riding along with Tanya?" Alice asked her brother as he let go off my hand. 

"No, I think Tanya and I shouldn't be around each other today." He walked towards Alice and then turned around to face me.

"Nice meeting you Isabella." I nodded nervously and Alice waved at me as they both got in the car.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" she said before riding away.

I opened my truck door and thrown my bag in it. Once I sat down I sighed. Is this man going to be my death?

**Edward:**

Alice was silent as we drove our way to home. How could Tanya be so cruel to her, I should really break up with her sooner or later if she keeps treating Alice like that. She really changed over the past 6 months. She stills blame Jacob Black for the shit that's been going on in her life. I should tell Alice about this man-whore whose been screwing around.

"Emmett is cooking today." She broke my thoughts.

"Oh good." I responded not really interested.

"So you like Bella?" Alice asked me.

Right the Bella girl, I guess she's going to be Alice's new friend. They seem pretty close. Bella's seems a bit like a loner. "I guess she's nice, didn't really spoke to her yet though." I replied.

"I think she likes you, she was all red."

I grinned. "I think she was just red from being angry at Tanya." She giggled.

Could this Bella girl be interested in me? I know she wouldn't be the first one, but she seems so boring. Like she's shy and prude. She's probably still a virgin too. This made me laugh.

I saw Alice peeking at me. "What's so funny?"  
>"Nothing, keep your eyes on the road little sis." I replied before any accidents happen.<p>

Maybe I should test this Bella girl out, I loved the way she was on getting Tanya's nerves.  
>Also she seems very protective for Alice. Maybe I should spend some more time on school and see who this Bella girl really is. It's not like I want to go to school for Tanya, I told Tanya weeks ago I don't love her anymore and that our relationship is going down, but she doesn't care and talks to everyone about how good her relationship is. If I can make Tanya go jealous about this girl, maybe she would finally see that I really don't love her that much anymore.<p>

**Bella:**

I reached home and my mom was standing in the kitchen. She turned around when I entered the kitchen. "Welcome home sweetheart, how was your day"?

My mom is great, she's the most caring person I've even known, and my dad loves her a lot.

"I survived" I said I opened the refrigerator. "What's for dinner?" I asked while grabbing a coke and closing the refrigerator.

"Well, that's up to your dad, I got to work tonight." My mom works in the hospital as a nurse and she mainly does night shifts, somehow she enjoys them a lot. I couldn't imagine why.

"So it's me and dad again, that's probably going to be a pizza."

She smiled at me. "Why don't you unpack the rest of your clothing upstairs until dad gets home?" this was my mother's way of making me do things, she just asks it politely. I got upstairs and sat down on my bed. I place my hand over the silky sheets.

I took off my clothes and went into the bathroom; I looked at myself in the mirror.

I sighed, "I look like I've seen a dead body." I said to myself in the mirror. I turned on the shower, putted my hair in a knot on top of my head, stepped under the shower and felt the nice hot water dripping over my body.

"How would Edward look under the shower?" I was blushing before I even said it to myself…

I hope he's at school tomorrow. I washed myself as I thought of Edwards's hands sliding over my body, I felt a tingling between my legs, and it felt nice. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.  
>I shouldn't think this, he's Alice's brother plus he has a girlfriend.<p>

"Keep your head together Swan." I patted my forehead.

Another evening passed by, I ate pizza with my dad Charlie, and as he watched football, I've done my English homework about Romeo & Juliet. I was ready for a new day of school.

As my alarm went my first thought in the morning was Alice, I don't know why but I was thinking about her in bed last night, wondering if she's okay about the whole Tanya thing. I wonder what could have happened if Edward didn't show up and saved the day. I hope he and Tanya talked about the issue, because I really don't want to slap somebody in the face on my second day of school.

I changed from my pj's to my skinny jeans with my purple blouse and went downstairs for breakfast.  
>My mom just got home from work and was preparing some fruit salad for me.<p>

"Good morning honey, there is money on the table so you can buy bread at school, I did made you some fruit salad". I gave her a small peck on her cheek. "Thanks mom!"

My mom always does that even if she worked late. I ate some cereal with milk, took the fruit salad and went to the door. "Sleep well mom, see you tonight".

My mom said me goodbye and I walked out of the house and got in my car. I putted my fruit salad in my bag, turned on my radio. While I enjoyed listening to the classic music coming out of my car I drove to school.

I parked my car next to Alice's, she was waiting for me against the car along with Angela. I got out and walked towards them.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said and Angela gave me a smile. "Morning" I smiled back at them.

We walked together towards the huge building. "So what's your first class?" Alice asked me. "It's English." She nodded.

"Have fun then." She smiled at me and we separated in the hallways. Have fun? With what?. I walked into class and set at the table I last sat.

I didn't notice anyone sitting there until I heard: "Good morning Isabella."

I looked at my side. There he was. Edward Cullen.

**So what do you think? Please review me!  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3 - The one with the parents

**Yay, third chapter in; yes!, I'm on fire. A family member asked me if I would make a chapter every day, this isn't the deal guys, I just had free time on my hands but I will try to at least upload one once a week. Sooooooooo I got my first review!  
>Thank you for your positive review; booboonbunny! Really made my day<br>Still considering making this a non-vampire story or not… Can somebody convince me?  
>I hope my English doesn't suck that much, I noticed that sometimes I put Dutch words somewhere in the middle, haha, sorry for that!<strong>

**Also, at the beginning I said that Edward was a jock in junior year but quitted. I meant that he was that in middle school where he met Tanya for the first time, so they are like middle school friends and now have been dating for 6 months. Just to be clear. They are all at university in junior year haha.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter, it will be more Bella – Edward time and also some Tanya time.  
>Plus we will meet Carlisle and Esmee!<strong>

**Chapter 3; The one with the parents:**

**Bella:**

"Good morning Isabella." I looked at my side.

There he was. Edward Cullen.****

"Good morning Edward." I stared at him as he smiled to me.

He grabbed his bag and took his book out.

"So did u write your essay on Romeo & Juliet?" I nodded, "Yes I did, It wasn't that hard"

I took my paper and book out. "So you like the story?" I looked at him; he leaned on his hand as he watched me with his mesmerizing eyes.

I felt myself blushing. "Yes, I do very much." I looked back to board in front of class.

I hoped he didn't notice me blushing. I still felt him looking at me.

"Hmm" I heard from him. I looked at him with confusion. "What is it?" I asked softly.

He smirked, "Nothing much." As he looked at the teacher whom has now walked into class.

There was still a smirk on his face. His smirk made me smirk.

I paid attention to the teacher too as he said good morning. 

We we're going watch the Romeo & Juliet movie in class to discuss it after. Edward seemed to be interested in what the teacher was saying as I seemed to be interested in him.

"Psst" I heard from next to me, I looked at him and somehow he was sitting more close to me than I could remember he was 20 minutes ago. He smiled at me.

"What?" I responded quietly.

"Do you like Romeo?" he looked at my lips. What was he doing? And what was with this question?

"Romeo is alright, if you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing."

He smiled as he locked into my eyes. "And what do you think about me?"

I snorted, "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I said trying not to blush and let my thoughts go to how much I actually liked him, even though I didn't know him. The proper answer wouldn't be; I would fuck you on the table right now, even though that was what I thought.

He laughed quietly, "You kind of scared her away actually." He straightens his back, cracked his neck and grinned at me. I snorted. Then she shouldn't have been such a bitch.

"Oh really?" I said with a grin. I can play that game handsome. I leaned forward, placed my chin on my hand and stared into his eyes. "You don't really seem to mind." I said softly.

I saw him swallow as he licked his lips. Hah, got you there handsome. I bit my lip, and then licked my bottom lip. He let out a small growl and looked at the front of the class. I sat back in my chair with a smile.

Suddenly the bell rang and we both got up. "See you at lunch Isabella." I turned to face him. "It's Bella." I told him. "But see you at lunch." I grabbed my bag and walked outside the classroom.

I quickly went into the ladies room and hold myself on the sink as I looked in the mirror. My face looked all flustered. What was this boy doing? Was he just playing with me? I don't want to be his game.

Well, I don't know what I want. That boy leaves me breathless; it is some sort of magic.  
>I had to stop myself; I'm thinking something I should never think.<p>

I had chemistry with Mr. Malloy again, so I was sitting next to Angela normally, only she wasn't here.  
>I wonder what has happened, she seems like the person whom loves school and wouldn't miss a day.<br>Then again she had some problems I didn't know off. I still should ask Alice about that.

I sat on Angela's seat to look outside the window.

"Miss Swan." I abruptly looked up as I heard Mr. Malloy's voice.  
>"Yes" I answered him.<p>

"You will be partnered up with Tanya for this project since both your partners aren't here." As soon as he said Tanya I felt the world sink down under my feet.

Why this girl, why with me?

"Seems like we're stuck with each other brat." She sat down next to me.

I looked at her and saw that she seemed a little flustered. Has she been crying? Sure did look like it.  
>Not that I would care.<p>

"You really need some fashion tips." She was looking at me from top to bottom. Well Tanya your boyfriend didn't seem to have troubles with it.

"You really need to wash your faced if you cried." I smiled at her as she turned red. "I didn't cry!" she turned her face. "There was just something wrong with my lenses".

"Whatever Tanya". I went back to my book; I couldn't care less what has happened to her. We didn't work together for the whole project, I just did my stuff and she did hers. Good thing she wasn't that dumb, otherwise I would have failed because of her. I still rather had Angela here.

**Edward:**

The bell rang as my math class was over. It was lunch time. That would mean I had to face Tanya for the first time today since I sneaked out of bed this morning. She's probably upset because I did that.  
>I couldn't care less momentarily. I broke up with her and she still wanted to pretend that we we're happily together.<p>

I packed my bag and stood up. I walked to the cafeteria. I felt my phone vibrate as I walked past the other classes.

There was a text from Tanya saying; I don't know what I did wrong last night, everything was good right? You going to the cafeteria? Xoxo. Yeah, we're else should I go when it's lunch time?

I deleted the text as I walked on I felt a huge bump and then heard a thumb. I looked up to the ground.

Isabella. "Isabella, I'm sorry!" She looked up at me as she rubbed her back.

"Watch where you walk Edward" She seemed a bit angry. I should have had paid more attention. Maybe I should rub her back for her? Fuck Edward stop it.

I putted my hand out for her to grab it. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. Her hand was warm and soft like silk.  
>"Obviously." She snorted. She looked at her hand which I was still holding. <p>

I pulled it back. "I'm sorry" I smirked. She giggled and looked up to me with a smile.

"That's the third time in what Cullen?, three minutes? That you apologized."

I let out a small growl. "you going to be smarty pants now?" I poked her forehead.

I heard a loud cough behind Bella. I looked up and saw Tanya standing there with red cheeks and with frustrated eyes.

"I think your girlfriend is waiting for you." How did she know it was Tanya? She didn't even look back. She walked by me right through the doors of the cafeteria.

"Why didn't u reply to my text, and what were you doing with that brat?" I sighed deeply. She could ruin my mood in 10 seconds.

"Tanya, being jealous really doesn't suit you, plus, we're not even in a relationship anymore!" She looked around her if someone have heard that and then sighed.

I walked in the cafeteria and saw Alice and Bella sitting on a table together. I grabbed my lunch and walked towards them. I saw Bella look up with pink cheeks. I thought my heart skipped a beat as she grinned at me. I grinned back at her. This girl is very interesting. I sat down next to her, across Alice.

"Hello brother, we we're just talking about your oh-so-friendly girlfriend." She smiled at me.

"Well there shouldn't be much to talk about than." I smiled back at her as she laughed.

I made a quick peek at Bella, even eating she did with grace.

"So Bella and I we're discussing a sleep over at our place tonight." I grinned at my food.

"Oh really?" Bella asked confused. I heard Alice let out a small giggle.

Tanya walked in and sat next to her follow girlfriends whom we're looking kind of confused at me why I was sitting here and not with her.

"Yes really, You're going to come over tonight!" I heard Alice voice full of joy again.

"You better not go against it Bella, she will eat you alive." I said to her and she frowned at me.

"I think I can handle that." She smirked at me. I smirked as I went back to my food. We ate some minutes in silence.

Then I felt my phone vibrate again, again Tanya, I looked at her and saw her staring at me. She was frustrated again. This had to stop. I opened the text; Edward, I know you don't want to be with me, but at least let me tell everybody first. Xoxo. I deleted the message and looked at the time. In five minutes the bell would rang. Better end this mess now.

"Well girls, I have to go to the man's room before next class starts." They both looked up at the me as I stood up.

"I see you tonight Isabella." I leaned forward, pushed a small piece of hair, which was hanging on her cheek, behind Bella her ear, I saw her face fluster and turn completely red. I heard Alice's breath stock, I hope the whole cafeteria was looking. Then I winked to Bella. Better not come to close before I can't stop myself, otherwise I would rip her clothes off and pushed her on top of the table.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the cafeteria towards the man's room.

**Bella:**

My face turned completely red as he brushed my hair behind my ear. I felt his hand brush my cheek like soft silk. Totally unaware what was around me my eyes locked in his and I was wishing for him to come closer and kiss me.

Unfortunately he straight his back and walked out the cafeteria.

I looked at Alice as she stared at me. I opened my mouth to say what happened but I closed it again. What did happen? The whole cafeteria was silence. I heard one chair grind over the floor and heard some heels walking past me. It was Tanya. Did she see the whole thing? Why wasn't I feeling guilty?

"Bella" I heard Alice far away but still couldn't answer. "Bella!" she talked louder now, I looked up to her again and shook my head.

"I don't know." She nodded, she understood. I knew she was going to ask what happened.

"Alice, do you know?" she looked at me and smiled. "Maybe he does really like you."

I sighed, no, he was making Tanya jealous. We're still playing a game apparently. I will get him back though. He will wait and see. All flustered the bell rang and I stood up.

"Bella, I see you after school okay? Tell your parents that you're staying over at my place for the night." I nodded and walked to my next class.

I texted my dad and he approved. That's a miracle. He gave me pepper spray the first day of school so I expected that he wouldn't let me go or at least ask some question but he approved.

After school I met up with Alice at the cars. "Can you stay over?" She jumped up and down all excited. I nodded with a smile. "All set." She smiled.  
>"You want me to drive for you then Isabella?" As I turned around I was face to face with Edward.<p>

"Uh, sure" I stammered. I wasn't sure though. Alice smiled at me and nodded, then she got in her car. We got in my truck, I gave him the keys once we sat down.

"Old car." He grinned.

I snorted. "You mean, not a sport car" he laughed. "Exactly"

I looked at him and saw him having a grin on his smug face. He looked kind of bad this way. I felt my stomach turn and my heart race. Then I looked at his lips and leaned a bit forward to smell his scent. Then suddenly I felt myself getting wet. I sat straight back in my chair and looked at the window as

Edward started the engine. We we're silent the whole ride, I wanted to ask him about what happened today in the cafeteria but I didn't know what to expect as an answer. Maybe I should think about it first myself before I go talk about it.

Like 10 minutes from school we reached a big house surrounded by trees. The house was completely covered by windows and was so open. This house was beautiful. I unbuttoned my seat belt and reach toward my door handle.

I felt Edward grabbing my hand. I looked at him surprised about what he did. Did he want to talk? "Isabella, about this afternoon." I grinned.

"It's okay Edward, You we're just playing a game." He frowned. "Weren't you?" He opened his mouth like he was going to protest but then closed it again.

"Don't worry, I will get you back for it." I winked and opened the door. I walked towards Alice whom was waiting at the front of the door.

Alice opened the door and walked with me upstairs. We walked into the kitchen and there was this young woman who was looking at me with a big smile, she had brown hair and brown eyes and she looked like a very friendly person.

I felt Edward walking up behind me. "Hello sweethearts" she said with grace.

"Hello mom, this is Bella" she walked towards me and gave me a hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella, you can call me Esme." I nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you too misses Culen." She smiled. "Please don't call me misses Cullen, I start feelin old." She let out a small giggle. This woman was beyond beautiful.

"Same for me." I heard someone saying coming up from behind me. I turned around and faced a man with bronze hair just like Edward; he didn't look very old either. He had the same friendly smile that seemed like everybody in this family had. He putted out his hand for me to shake it.  
>"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle." He shook my hand once I grabbed it. I nodded. "Nice to meet you too." I smiled.<p>

"We we're just going out Alice, Emmett will cook for you all." Alice smiled at her mom. "Okay, me and Bella will go upstairs and I will call Emmett about when he gets home."

Alice hooked her arm in mine and turned me around, Edward grinned at me as he walked by and I heard him starting talking with his parents about school.

Alice let me up to her room. It was huge, she had a fucking walk in closet, I could only dream of that, not that I was the fashionable type for it.

We talked a bit about what happened at school at showed me some photos of the old days from her and her family. Edward looked rather adorable in these pictures. She told me some stories along with the pictures. They sure had a lot of memories.

We kept on talking for a while until it was dark outside.

A hour later Alice was being called by her brother Emmett. She walked out of the room. I noticed that I really had to go to the toilet and opened the door that Alice pointed me out as the bathroom.

I walked inside and closed the door. I went to the toilet after that I washed my hands in the big sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

Then the other door of the bathroom opened. I looked at Edward whom walked in with only a towel on his waist and wet hair. I stared at him as he stared at me.

"Isabella." He finally said after a minute of silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." I stopped talking once he closed the door behind him and walked towards me.

I walked backwards and came with my back against the door. I saw him grin. "So what did you exactly mean about that you will get back at me?" his grin became wider.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." I stammered noticing my face turning red and feeling my heart beat faster. I looked at his torso to avoid looking into his eyes. He was standing half naked in front of me, almost against me and looked into my eyes as his color in his eyes became deeper.

Then I noticed his eyes weren't bronze like I thought, they were a combination of bronze and green, like his own special color.

He putted his hand next to my face against the door. "You know, you've been kind of in the center of my attention." I looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?" he lifted my chin with his hand and I had to look into his eyes even though I was avoiding them.

Then he did a step towards me and he was now standing against me. I felt his body press against me as I turned completely warm. I felt myself getting wet and was about to fall right into his game. I don't know how much longer I could resist him.

"Don't bite your lip" I didn't even notice it until he said so. I let go of my lip and licked my bottom lip. I saw his eyes turn darker. Maybe I can save myself by playing the game along.

"Why can't I bite my lip?" He sighed. "Isabella, are you that stupid?" I tried to look angry when he said that.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes then slowly opened them again and hooked my eyes into his.

"What's so wrong with that?" I teased him. He felt hot against my body and I was close to giving in to just jump on him or to just kiss him. "It's wrong because you're making me hard."

He pressed his body harder against me and I felt his arousal pressed against my thigh. I turned red and felt my body shiver. He was seriously turned on, I couldn't say I wasn't either. This was so wrong though, He's still Alice's brother.

The moment I thought that I heard from behind me; "Bella!" Alice was calling for me as she knocked on the door. "Just a second." Was all I managed to get out.

Edward let my chin go and grinned. "saved by the knock" he whispered and then walked into his room and closed the door.

I sighed and walked towards the sink. Trying to catch my breath I opened the crane and splashed some water in my face. This must do it.

I walked out the room and Alice was looking at me. "What happened to you?" She asked.

**So it's 2:15 AM for me when I finished this.  
>I really loved to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.<br>Please some reviews I would really appreciate.**

**xoxo.**

****


	4. Chapter 4 - The one with the sleepover

Okay, so this is the fourth chapter, i re-uploaded the first 3 so it was easier to read!  
>Also, thank you all for the favs and follows J really gave me the courage to pursue this.<br>I really hoped you like the last chapter. It's going to be a lot of fun to let those 2 play around don't you think? Also, I like the idea of Edward being kind of bad-boy.

Well enjoy the ride and reviews are very much appreciated J

**Edward:**

I closed the door beside me and leant to it. What did just happen? I shook my head and was trying to catch my breath. My arousal was still hard of Bella's body against me.

"She's going to be the death of me." I whispered to myself as I sat down on my bed.

I went with my hand through my wet hair and fall back on the soft, silk sheets.

My cock didn't seem to back down as I was trying to get rid of my thoughts of Bella. Not that I could.  
>I grazed with my hand down to the towel and untied it.<p>

I remembered Bella's eyes as she was looking at me with full desire as I reached down to grab the length of my rod. I started moving my hand up and down and let out a small moan.

How she was pressed against my chest and how my arousal was pressed against her thigh. I imagined her without clothing on and moved my hand faster. "Oh, Bella." I said softly.

Why was I so horny of this girl? I imagined her mouth against the tip of my cock as I entered her pussy with my fingers. I moved faster and faster and moaned louder and louder. "Bella, Bella, Bella" She was now sucking my cock and moving her head up and down over my cock. Then she sucked really hard as she looked into my eyes.

I left out a huge moan as I felt my warm cum dripping over my hand. "Oooohh. "

What did just happen? I was getting myself off by only the thoughts of this girl.  
>I catched my breath and wiped my hand on the towel. I closed my eyes and thought how It would be to be inside Bella, fucking every inch of her sweet pussy. With those daydreams I instantly fell asleep.<p>

**Bella:**

"What happened to you?" Alice asked me when I got out of the bathroom.

Think Bella, come up with something… "I-" I was all out of breath and was trying to find the words.

"You?" She frowned at me. "I just got my period" I said trying to look ashamed. Ashamed I was though, her brother's arousal was just pressing against my thigh in her bathroom.

She smiled at me. "That's what you so ashamed off?"

I shook my head, "It's just I totally forgot about it and don't have anything with me."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. My heart finally calmed down and stopped racing.  
>Alice came back with a pack off tampons and she shoved them in my hands.<p>

"Thank you" I said quietly. "Don't worry dear, I'm always prepared" I smiled at her. Of course she was, she's Alice.

Suddenly her phone rang and I went into the bathroom to pretend using the tampons.

"Hey Jake" I heard when she answered the phone and I shut the door. Is that the Jacob guy whom is in my class? I leaned with my ear against the door. You shouldn't do this Bella, that's bad, I shook my head and placed my ear back on the door.

"Tomorrow?, Well I don't know, I got my friend over and I don't know when she's leaving actually." I heard a sad sound in her voice. Was Jake asking Alice on a date?

I opened the door and walked into the room and saw her looking at me with her pink cheeks. I raised my tum "Go go!" I whispered. She smiled at me and nodded.

"You know tomorrow is fine, maybe my friend will tag along though, you don't mind right? It will be a double date, she's taking my brother." Alice winked at me as my mouth felt open.

DOUBLE DATE?! Is she crazy? we just had a heated up moment in her bathroom and now she's planning a double date for me?

"Only if you see it as a date of course." I saw her twinkling her eyelashes at her phone. Alice that doesn't help he can't see it. She was flirting with him like an idiot, but I was happy for her. She really seemed her self with Jake.

"Oké than, see you tomorrow eight o'clock." there was this ridiculous huge smile on her face. She hung up the phone and looked at me. Her smile became even brighter and then she jumped up and down a few times.

"I got a date with Jacob." She screamed. "Now we got to ask my brother out" she said as she winked at me.

She walked through the bathroom towards Edward's door. I followed her closely, maybe I can catch a glimpse of that insane good looking chest of his?

She opened the door and she walked inside. I shouldn't walk in, this was his own room, I should respect his privacy. "Edward!" I heard Alice saying like she was ashamed of something.

"What is it?" I heard Edward saying after he yawned deeply. I stood still next to the door trying not to peek around it.

"What were you doing?" Alice asked with a loud voice. Oke, she was kind of making me curious now.

"I fell asleep after my shower, what's so wrong with that?" I heard his bed creak and footsteps towards me on the floor. "Edward!" Alice shouted.

I turned, facing the door and there he was, right in front of me. I looked into his eyes as he ran a hand through his messy but sexy hair. "Hello Bella, you still here?" he said as he blinked a few times. Even half asleep he looked like a god.

He patted my head and walked by me towards the shower. I turned around following him with my eyes, then I noticed he was completely naked. He had a nice butt though.

I laughed as Alice ran towards him with a towel. "Edward, you just had a shower!" she said and tossed the towel to his head.

He turned around to face me and Alice. My face turned completely red as I saw his erection. It was perfect, nothing compared to what I've seen before.

He looked down at his erection and then looked up to me as I met him with my eyes. There was a smirk on his face as I turned red. "What are you smirking for, you're naked!" Alice sort of screamed.

"Brother, you're embarrassing me in front of my friend." He snorted. "She doesn't really seem to care." I snorted as he grinned at me.

"Not something special" I lied. I saw the smirk disappear on his face and his eyes turn darker. Oh, I hit a soft spot. "That's not what you would have said an hour ago." And the grin was back on his god like smug face.

Alice turned to me with a confused face. "Nothing" I said to her as she was trying to figure out what was going on.

Edward tugged the towel around his hips again and I kind of felt disappointed. "So why did you wake me up Alice?" she smiled at him and I felt like I was hit by a ray of sunlight. She really liked Jacob a lot.

"Are you free tomorrow around eight?" Edward stared at her like she said something stupid and then looked at me. "Why?" He turned back to Alice again.

"Are you yes or no?" she said trying to sound angry. "I am." he responded.

"Good then you're going out on a date with me, Jacob and Bella." Edward looked at me and smiled. "Sounds good." He said without hesitation. I blushed and smiled back at him.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked as I turned to Alice. "The twilight bar and grill, Jacob works there and we will eat there when his shift is done." I nodded. "There is also a bar with pool tables and stuff. It's an awesome place, our parents took us there when we we're little." She said to me with a smile.

I just remembered the pictures she showed me of when they both we're around the age of 15. They said at a table and they really looked like a happy family.

Then I heard Edward let out a sigh. "I wouldn't call a teenager little." He said.

"But remember with my sixth birthday? We - oh." I looked at Alice when she suddenly stopped talking.

She looked at the ground and I faced Edward. His jaw was clenched together and he had this angry look at his face. He turned around with his back towards us. I heard a small sigh from his direction.

"I'm sorry brother, I forgot." Alice looked at me with a panicked out face like she said something she shouldn't tell.

When I looked at Edwards back again I saw these tiny white scars. I didn't notice them un till now.

"Bella can you leave us two for a minute please?" I heard Edward hiss under his teeth.

"No." he turned around and frowned at me. "Why not?" he said angry.

"Well you look like you're going to punish Alice." Alice snorted.

"Would you rather want me to punish you?" he grinned at me and I saw Alice looking up at him.  
>As she saw his smile she smiled too.<p>

"I just want to talk to my little sister Bella." his voice was calm and it made me trust him.  
>I nodded and walked back into the room and closed the door behind me.<p>

I set on Alice's bed and let me fall on it. It was soft and I felt my hair tickle in my neck.

What happened to Edward? Where did those scars came from? What was between Alice and him just now? So many questions I had, I never could ask him.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and I sat back up. There was this large, body building type in front of me, he had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a sweat pants with a simple white t-shirt on it.

"oh" he said like he was confused. "Is my sister Alice here?" I nodded he must be Emmett.  
>He walked towards me and looked at me from top till bottom. "Hmm"<p>

"What?" I asked him a bit irritated because it seemed like he was judging me already. "Nothing, you kind of pretty." He said without blinking.  
>There was this awkward silence as I looked at him like he said something weird.<p>

He reached his hand out to mine. "I'm Emmett." There was a smile on his face that reminded me of Alice. I grabbed his hand. "I'm Bella." I smiled back at him, he seemed very kind.

"Brother." I didn't even notice that Alice was back in the room as she shouted to Emmett. I felt Emmett let go of my hand as Alice walked towards him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Nice to see you too little sis." He grabbed her and lifted her in the air as he turned around. They must have a special bond together because they seemed different then with Edward.

I looked at Alice as she smiled at me. "It's all good Bella, sorry for what just happened. I said something I shouldn't have said." I nodded, even though I still didn't completely understand.

"Edward oke?" Emmett asked Alice as he was still holding her like she was precious. She nodded, "I just said something about when we we're little, when Edward wasn't here." He gave her an 'Ah' look like he understood.

I frowned not knowing what they we're talking about. Edward weren't here? Where was he then? With family or on vacation. My mind was running wild and it gave me a small headache.

**Edward:**

I went into the shower when Alice left the room. Even though I showered a hour ago, I needed to calm down of my frustration, it wasn't Alice's fault that she forgot I didn't grow up with them.  
>She will always see me as her brother even though I'm not.<p>

I turned on the hot shower and let the water drip over me.

Alice was special so was my mom, dad and Emmett, they weren't my real family but they we're still my family. I just didn't want to talk about the past, especially with Bella there. If she would learn about how damaged I am, she would never want to be close to me again.

**Bella:**

"So you met Bella I see" Emmett nodded, "Yes, she's quite something" he grinned.

I'm still in the room and he didn't seem to care, he was a flirt, so not my type. He reminded me of Jasper, he was a flirt too at the beginning.

"So, what's for dinner?" Alice came down next to me on the bed.

"Well, maybe I can cook Italiano for our Bella here." I smiled at him. Flirt.

Alice looked at me and frowned. "Are you even Italian?" I giggled.

"Of course she is, her name is Bella." Emmett said. Was he that stupid?

"Do I look Italian at all?" I said laughing. "Hmm" Emmett came closed and almost touched my nose with his. I did my head back. What in the world was he doing?

"Well, you have dark hair and big brown yes. I would believe you if you said you were." he said while standing up straight again.

"Well, I'm not." Alice patted my head. "Obviously" she said. I raised my eyebrows, why is that so obvious? Am I that typical American?

The door behind Emmett opened and Edward walked in. "Eddie!" Emmett said and Edward immediately looked irritated. "I told you not to call me that." He said as he punched his arm softly.

They both laughed as they gave each other a manly hug. Emmett grabbed his shoulder. "So, how are you?" he asked politely.

"Doing fine, nothing special' he said as he looked at me. What was that supposed to mean?

Emmett looked at him as he raised a brow and then at me. I blushed but I didn't know why.

"I see" Was the only thing he said when he got back to Edward.

"I'mma going to cook dinner then. since mom and dad left me in charge."

"Hey, you're the best cook, you shouldn't have let Rose teach you cooking then." Edward smiled to his brother as he was teasing him. "She's not coming by the way?"

Emmett shook his head, "She's with her dad at the hospital, he still didnm't wake up from his surgery." Edward nodded and Emmett's smile dissapeared.

"Shouldn't you be with her then?" Alice asked Emmett as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "No, I haven't seen you guys in 3 weeks, she told me to stay here for 2 days because she would be sleeping at her mom's place anyway if her dad doesn't wake up, so that her mom won't be alone." Alice and Edward nodded.

Poor Emmett and his girlfriend, I couldn't imagine losing my dad.

He sighed and then smiled at us. "But I'm with my favorite brother and sister now!" Edward laughed "We're your only brother and sister!" and we all laughed along.

-

Dinner was delicious, Emmett made his own Italian salad with Spaghetti. He made a delicious chocolate pudding as desert.

"You like chocolate Bella?" Edward looked at me as i licked my spoon off. "I do very much. It's like my little secret desire." Alice and Emmett laughed and Edward looked at me very serious. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing" and he grinned. I took another bite, closed my eyes and let out a small sigh when i swallowed it. When i opened my eyes i saw Edward studying me.

"You really like chocolate don't you?" He whispered. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, then tommorow i order you something with chocolate." He licked his lips and smirked. My body shivered as i saw his tongue stroking his lower lip. I would love to lick it for him.

Right the date. I wonder what that's going to be like...

We finished dinner and Alice and I went upstairs, we watched The Notebook together, talked and laughed. It really felt like a girl evening that i haven't had in a while.

"I got the perfect little dress for you tommorow" Alice said out of nowhere. I smiled at her not sure what i should say. Normally i would refuse to wear a dress but this is Alice. I was afraid to say no.

She walked to her closeth and grabbed this dark green dress, with little straps over the shoulder and black lace that felt over the total length. It was beautiful and not too short. A little under my thigh.

I smiled and nodded. "Its perfect" I said. "What is your shoe size?" she asked me. My feet are too large for her shoes too fit. "I think you can fit my mother's shoes." She went out of the room.

Not thirthy seconds later she was back with some pair of shoes with a small heel underneath it. One that was walkable for me, they we're black with one line of gliters. They matched perfectly with the dress.

She hung the dress op for me to wear it tomorow. "You will look beautiful in that dress Bella!" I smiled at her. "Thank you Alice." She smiled back very bright as usual.

At twelve we decided to go sleep. I rest my head against the pillow and thought about tomorow. A new day with Edward. A date with Edward. Oh no.

**So, what did you think? As you noticed i keep the Edward parts small, but i wanted to let you guys know his thoughts sometimes too. I'm not going to make Edward all emo, but he is scared. Of course precious Bella will save him some day.**

**You like Emmett? He kind of resembles Emmett as in the books/movie too but he is still made by me. About the dress, everyone knows wich dress this is from New Moon ofcourse, at Bella's 18th bday. **

**Exicted for the date?! I know i am!  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5 - The one with the last name

**So yeah i've been very busy lately. I got 2 jobs suddenly so its been kind of a drag.**  
><strong>I promise I try to be more active for you guys.<strong>

**So this chapter if about the date. More Edward-Bella quality time and even some Alice-Jacob time. **  
><strong>I hope you will enjoy this chapter and maybe some more reviews? Because my motivations has been, to be honest, kind of little too :)<strong>

**Bella:**

As I opened my eyes I saw ray's of sunlight coming through the curtains. It's perfect weather for a perfect day. I smiled too myself. This was the day I was going on a date with Edward Cullen.  
>I didn't know what to expect today but I'm sure was prepared for it.<p>

I rolled over to my side and saw Alice's marble face. She was still sleeping.

I got up out of bed quietly, not trying to wake Alice up and went to the bathroom. I opened the door and went to the sink to look in the mirror. My hair was pointing every direction. I quickly packed my brush out of my handbag and started brushing my hair. After I washed my face with some hot water and looked at all the makeup Alice had lying around. Should I try some? would Edward like that? Then I wondered why I was caring about this date so much.

Edward's door opened and I saw him coming in from the mirror. He smiled at me and I nodded as greeting.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Swan." he leaned back against the sink, folded his hands over one another and looked at me. He was wearing a regular jeans with a grey blouse. As always he looked godlike.

"I am in your house, isn't that kind of impossible?" I faced towards him and frowned as he smiled.

"You want to shower with me?" He grinned as I felt my face turning red.

Yes! "No thanks." I said with a bit of irritation. Why couldn't I just let myself go?

"Well, you're missing out on some hot and steamy sex" He said when he started unbuttoning his blouse. This just wasn't fair...

"I bet" I said with sarcasm as I noticed I was getting nervous. I started tapping with my fingers on the sink. When he unbuttoned it he dropped it on the floor and started unbuttoning his pants.

"You know 'I'm still here right?" Not that I mind, I could stare at his perfect body for hours.

"Yes, but you've seen me naked already." Touché. Now his pants was on the floor too.  
>"So not interested in just washing my back?" he said as he leaned forward and placed his hand on mine to prevent me from tapping the sink out of the wall.<p>

I pulled my hand back. Wasn't I here first to shower? "Not really." I grabbed the bottom of my night gown/PJ's and pulled it over my head. Now only wearing my white silk panties and matching tank top. "But I was here first"

His mouth fell open and I placed my night gown over his shoulder. I started walking towards the shower. "Do you mind?" I said with a grin as I looked over my shoulder at him.

I saw him walking towards me and I turned around as he was getting closer, with my back almost against the shower cabin. He was standing right in front of me with dark eyes and a clenched jaw. He placed his firm hand on my waist and pressed himself against me. I felt his muscles against my tits with only my tank top in between us I was horny already.

"I do mind" he whispered in my ear and then he looked me in the eyes. I still couldn't believe how beautiful he was. I traced over his face. His strong jaw, his emerald eyes, his lips.. I believe 5 minutes past by with just staring at his lips. Then our eyes met again. "Bella" he whispered.

Suddenly I felt his lips pressed roughly against mine, like he exploded. He was kissing me hard like he needed it and I kissed him back because I needed it. I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss. His lips pressed harder against mine and it felt good. He grabbed my hips and pulled me even closer. I let out a small moan against his lips. I needed him, I wanted more. Then I felt his tongue pressing against my lower lip and I let him in. His tongue massaging mine and his hands now going under my top over my back. I locked my hand in his hair and started tugging on it as he kept kissing me passionately.

Then he broke the kiss, we both needed to catch our breath. I was leaning against the shower cabin not knowing what just happened. My body was tingling and my pussy was dripping. I only felt how hard he was as he pressed himself off me. "Bella, I -" He looked at me with sad eyes.

What, he didn't enjoy it? What could be this worse too look so serious. I started getting mad and frowned my brows at him.

"I-" he sighed.

"You?" I folded my arms and looked at him with confusion.

"Just –" he looked at me with an expression I couldn't tell if it was anger or sadness.

I lifted my hand, "You don't need to say anything, I completely understand."  
>He frowned his brows.<br>"It wasn't that good for you, I get it."

He opened his mouth, closed it and then started to laugh.

"You think it wasn't good for me?" he started to laugh even harder.  
>"Oh, Isabella, such innocence" he patted my head and then walked in his bedroom and closed the door.<p>

I shook my head trying to get rid of my confusion and walked back into Alice's bedroom

When I entered Alice was awake, already bright and shining.

"Good morning Bella" she said full of joy.

"Morning" I said politely

Alice walked into her dressing room and picked out a black dress with straps in her neck, it felt perfectly around her tiny waist. She putted on some fancy, high heels.  
>She went from the innocent little girl to this grown young woman.<p>

"What do you think?" She said as she twirled around.

"Perfect" I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Can I do your makeup?" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice…" I sighed. She knew I don't do makeup and still asked me.

"Oh, please!" She said with a fake sad face and a pair of puppy eyes.

I sighed and walked towards the bathroom, "Make it quick".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Edward:**

I putted some gel through my hair and watched myself in de mirror. I shouldn't have led Bella on. It wasn't my intention at first. I sighed. This girl does something to me though…

I putted on my jeans and my grey blouse with my grey sneakers. Pretty casual.  
>I guess it should do for the date, maybe I should just avoid being close to Bella.<p>

I walked out of my room downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a coke out of the refrigerator.

I heard some small giggles coming from Alice's room. I guess they we're having a lot of fun.

I grabbed some eggs and bread and started making breakfast for three persons. I hope Bella likes omelet's, I thought to myself.

some minutes later I finished breakfast and sat it all on the table.  
>"Alice, Bella, breakfast" I shouted towards the room.<p>

I sat down at the table and heard the door open and some foot steps on the stairs.

Bella came in first, she looked beautiful, Alice had putted curls in her hair and she had some natural looking makeup. It really suited her even though she was wearing that nightgown again. My mouth felt open as she smiled at me. "You-, I-" I stammered.

Bella looked at me with confusion. "You're hair is pretty this way" I said with full confidence.

A humble smile formed on her lips. "Thank you" she said as she sat down next to me.

Alice sat down too and we ate our breakfast in complete silence.  
>I enjoyed having Bella over, there was more fun in this house than we had since Emmett left.<p>

**Bella:**

After we finished breakfast we went back upstairs. Alice and I went back to watching some movies so that the time would pass quickly. After we finished watching three movies that Alice was liking very much we went downstairs.

Once I came down I saw Edward lying on the couch. He looked perfect as always. A small piece of hair was falling over his face what made him look very innocent. The blouse he was wearing was now tight around his chest and I could see his perfect muscles. Something inside told me to touch him, every inch of his body. But I couldn't…

"Bella" I heard Alice saying in a low whisper.

I turned around to face her, she was placing two frying pans and was setting up vegetables on the kitchen counter. I glad my mom taught me how to cook; otherwise I would make a fool of myself now.

I helped Alice out in the kitchen. I peeked at Edward every 10 minutes to see if he was awake or not. Or maybe to just look at him.

"So this twilight grill" I said to Alice.  
>She began to smile instantly. "Yes?"<p>

"You guys hang there a lot I understood that, but can I ask why Edward was so mad last time when you talked about when you were younger." I looked at Alice and saw her smile disappear.

"Edward isn't completely my brother; my father adopted him when I was around 5 years old. Edward was on the streets, asking people for food and even a shelter." She sighed. "My dad said he looked so lonely and hurt that he couldn't let him sit there on the ground in the dirt." I nodded. "He was hurt Bella, a lot, he never talks about it and when we do, I can see the pain and fear in his eyes." I saw Alice wiping away a small tear. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it a bit. She looked at me and I saw pain in her eyes too. "When he came here he instantly treated me like his little sister, I love him a lot, he always has been there for me. But-" I saw her looking over at Edward. "I still don't know what happened to him. I can see the scars, and the pain and anger, but I still don't know."

I let go of her hand and started washing the vegetables. I remember the scars on his back, I remembered the way he looked at me when Alice started talking about his past, that hurt in his eyes and the loneliness, like nobody ever loved him.

"Is it washed?" I looked up to Alice whom had a smile on her face again.

"Oh-, yes" I handed over the half of the vegetables and started cutting the other.

Maybe something has happened with his real parents, maybe they we're in some sort of accident? That could explain the scars and fear. I let my mind drift of with so many questions.

Alice was cooking the vegetables already, I didn't even notice I had them all sliced up yet and that she took them. "Can you do the chicken?" she asked politely.

I grabbed the chicken and cut them in three pieces. After that I started cooking them.

Alice and I were done at the same time and it smelled delicious. We set up the table and places the dishes on it. I walked toward Edward and placed my hand slowly on his shoulder.

"Edward, dinner is ready" I whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and gave me a small smile. "Great" he yawned.

We sat down at the table and ate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got upstairs I putted on the green dress and the small heels.  
>Alice corrected my hair and makeup a bit and I was ready to go.<p>

I twirled around and looked at myself in the mirror. Even I thought I looked quite fancy.

I grabbed my purse and went downstairs where Edward was waiting.

When I came down the stairs he was staring at me. "Wow" I heard him say quietly.  
>I was on the last staircase as he grabbed my hand and guided me down.<p>

"Look at this gentleman" I teased him. He snorted.  
>"Every man turns into a gentleman when he sees a Lady like this beautiful" He smirked at me.<p>

I bit my lip and blushed deeply. "Bella, don't do that." He said the words with a warning.

I smiled at him but not letting go from my lip.

Suddenly he leaned over and placed a small kiss on the part I was biting it. I let go if it and he looked at me with his sensual eyes. I bite my lip again and Edward got the hint. He gave me a small kiss again only this time a little longer.

Then we heard Alice going downstairs and he let go of my hand and straightened his back.

"Ready both?" She said with a big smile.

We both nodded and Edward reached out to open the door for us.

We walked towards Edward's car and sat in the back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The twilight grill was nice. There was this big bar with a small dance floor before it and some tables for you to sit and eat or drink. We sat down at a table and I looked around.

The place was set up as an old, classic bar. Everything was from wood, and not this normal wood you see everyday but the dark colored wood that sparkled every way you looked at it. There was a big pool table in the corner which I most wanted to play on, with Edward of course.

We ordered some drinks and waited for Jacob to arrive.

-

"Hello Alli" We heard a voice saying behind us. I saw Alice's face bright up as the person behind me and Edward was now in front of us.

Jacob was wearing jeans with a hoodie and some sneakers. His hair was up with gel and he looked kind of tired. "Hello Edward and, I –" He looked at me with an asking face.

"Bella" I said kind of irritated. "I'm next to you in English class?"

He smiled and sat next to Alice. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good with names."  
>Edward snorted next to me and his lips were curling into a smile. I poked his side. Tease.<p>

"So Edward, I would have expected you here with Tanya." Jacob said with a serious face.

Oh-oh, I saw Edward's jaw tighten and his fist ball underneath the table. I placed my hand on his leg and rubbed it gently for him to calm down.

Edward looked at me and sighed. "As you can see, I'm here with Bella" Jacob nodded and looked at Alice and smiled. She's been staring at him since he came in and now all of the sudden she turned away her gaze and blushed deeply.

Edward placed his hand on mine which was on his leg. He squeezed it tightly.

"Would you like a drink Jake?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Ehm, can you get me a coke?" he stood up to let Alice through whom was now walking towards the bar.

"Listen up Jake" Edward started and I saw Jacob lifting his brow. "You better not play with my sister like Tanya is doing now." Jacob folded his arms over each other and snorted. "Like you're any better, you and Tanya are still together and now you're here on a date with some random girl?" Jacob said with a sound of disapproval

I snorted. Random girl? Seriously, what was this guys problem? And what's with this between him and Edward. They don't really seem to get along.

"First of all" Edward started, "Bella is not just some random girl, she's more special than you think, also, she's Alice's best friend now, so you better be nice to her or Alice doesn't want you. Even though I still don't get what she sees in you anyway." Jacob snorted and quickly made the statement; "Maybe I'm a better fuck buddy than you are, maybe that's what your sister wants" He said with a grin that quickly disappeared when Alice came back. Edward's face was on berserk mode. His eyes we're dark, but not the type of dark when he was sexed up. These dark eyes made me even afraid.

Alice sat down again and smiled at all of us. "What we're you talking about?" I bit my lip and saw Edward opening his mouth and quickly close it again. He looked at me and when he looked at my lip he grinned. This boy, his perverted mind goes over his anger. I smiled at him and heard Alice giggle.

"You wanna hit some balls Bella?" Edward asked as he reached out his hand once he stood up.  
>I nodded, grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "Have fun children." I said to Alice and Jake.<p>

When we reached the pool table I leaned against it. "What was that all about? " I asked Edward.  
>He gave me a stick and set up the balls at the table.<p>

"Jacob is a brat, with rich parents, who gets what ever he wants." I saw Edward peeking at his sister now and then even though they seemed like having fun he was still checking on her.

"Okay…" I said quietly. I heard Edward sigh. "Look." He started. "You know I was with Tanya." I interrupted him "You mean are with Tanya?" Edward grinned. "Who do you think I am Swan?"

He poked me with the back of his stick and it kind of tickled so I started to giggle. "Stop that."  
>He walked towards me. "Sensitive are we?" He set the stick against the table and started to tickle me gently at my waist. "Edward" I giggled. "I warn you" I tried to say serious.<p>

"Hah, you miss Swan, are warning me?" He snorted. "I should warn you"

I bend underneath his arms and walked to the other side of the pool table. "Just explain what you we're about to tell me" I said to him with pure curiosity.

"Fine, fine" he said with a bit of frustration. "When I found out Tanya was having sex with that little brat over there I forgave her. " I swallowed. "But at a certain point I couldn't bring myself to love her that much again, and I told her that, but she couldn't except it." I nodded when he looked at me.

"Bella, I broke up with her before I met you, she just doesn't except it and hangs around me a lot."  
>I smiled a bit, he was being truly honest and that was enough for me. "And that's why you don't like Jacob?" I asked him. Edward grinned. "Is that so wrong?" I shook my head slowly.<p>

"After I broke with her she was angry at first and said to me that after I found out about her and Jacob she continued seeing him and sleeping with him. I don't trust the dude, especially not for my little sister." I nodded. "I understand Edward, really." He smiled.

"Even though now you know she isn't even my biological sister?" I looked at him shocked. He heard that? And I asked Alice about it… god, Swan, why you have to be so curious all the damn time?

"It's okay Bella, I know that the way I act wasn't good that day, so I understand that you had questions. But you could have asked them from me." He said with a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry, you we're sleeping, and- I-" I sighed. "I don't actually have any excuse." I giggled.

"It's okay." He said as he walked towards me and gave me my stick back. "Let's play some balls"  
>He winked at me and I smiled.<p>

I did the first hit and had the whole colors.

"So I'm actually from Florida." He said out of nowhere.

"Really? Me too!" I said a bit too over excited.

"Oh really?, I lived near Jacksonville." My mouth fell open, "I was born in Jacksonville"

"So you moved from there to here?" What a change he laughed.

I snorted. "Same goes for you than, maybe we have met before." I winked as he looked up from his shot.

"I don't remember something with Swan as a last name" he said as he took the shot perfectly.

"And I don't remember any Cullen's but maybe we have met we just cant remember"

"My last name wasn't Cullen when I lived there. It was Masen."

"Masen…?" Something in that sounded familiar. He nodded to me with a smile as he was getting ready for his next shot.

Than it hit me.

Jasper… Jasper's last name is… Masen…

I let the stick fall out of my hand and immediately felt the tears falling down on my face.

**SO this was chapter 5, please let me know what you thought in a review please, they really give me a boost.  
>Thank you for reading, see you next time :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - The one with the memories

**Chapter 6,**

**So ****i ****know ****i ****left the last****chapter with a cliffhanger, I promise I'll make it up to you this chapter.**  
><strong>I got some more positive reviews which really made me happy. Somebody asked for more Edward parts, I will try to do my best. Bella is my main focus because she's our leading lady. But<strong>**once again****I will do my best! :)**

**Once again, keep the reviews coming, I really enjoy reading other people's thoughts about my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:<strong>

I looked up when I heard a thumb of Bella's stick on the ground. I saw her face filled with fear and tears rolling down her cheeks. What suddenly happened?

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She started to cry even harder. I felt her warm tears through my blouse. "Ssssht" I whispered in her ear. "It's okay Bella, I'm right here."

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Alice coming up to her from the back looking at me with confusion. I shrugged; I really didn't know what I did wrong.

Bella was just standing there in my arms. She didn't hold me back or say anything. I felt her body weakening like she was falling apart. Good thing I was holding her or she would have collapsed on the ground.

Minutes past by just standing like that. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her a bit back to look at her face. Her eyes we're closed like she was trying to hide from something. Her makeup was all over her cheeks. She looked like somebody ripped her heart out.

"What is the matter Bella?" I asked quietly. She shook her head. "I-"and she started crying again.  
>Alice stroked her hair and whispered; "Are you okay Bella?" Bella shook her head.<p>

After a minute or two she was finally calming down. Jacob grabbed a chair and we sat her down on the chair all looking at her. Alice got some paper from the ladies room and gave it to her to wipe her tears.

She finally opened her eyes and looked up at me. There was still fear in her eyes and it brought me fear too. Fear of losing her. She wiped her tears with the tissues.

Alice sat down next to her on her knees and placed a hand on her knee. "Did Edward say something wrong to you?" She asked gently.

She instantly shook her head. "No" she replied quietly. "He didn't do anything" I sighed of relief.  
>But we still didn't know what happened. "You want to talk about it?" I asked her when she looked up to me with now a bit more gentle eyes.<p>

"Can you take me home?" She asked me. Alice looked up to Jacob and Jacob looked at me. "Jacob, could you be so kind to bring Alice home while I bring Bella home?" I asked as politely as possible. He just nodded and I helped Bella with standing up.

"Let me help you" She nodded at me and placed her arm in mine. We walked towards the parking lot and let her slide into the car.

I quickly got in on the other side and started driving not knowing where to go. "You have to give me directions though" I said to her.

"Just ride to your house, from there its ten minutes away." I nodded and did what she said.

We rode to my house in silent, I sometimes took a quick peek but she was just looking out the window staring into the unknown.

"Bella, do you feel pain somewhere?" I asked her. She looked at me and whispered "no"

**Bella:**

"No", only in my heart, I was too afraid to ask him about what just happened. I wanted to know if he's family of Jasper, but my hope was he isn't. Masen… I couldn't get it out of my mind.

Jasper was a horrible person once I really got to know him. Yes, he slapped me in the face now and then but the way he treated me, like with cheating and talking like I was a lesser person hurted me the most.  
>By then I lost faith in myself. When I now think back about the horrible things I wondered why I didn't see it before.<p>

I was glad it was over and that I could start over again. Maybe even start over with Edward on my side. But now I found this out… I couldn't… I just couldn't…

My thoughts were broken by the sound of Edward's phone. He groaned and reached to his pocket to get it out. Suddenly he handed the phone over to me. Not knowing what to do I took it and looked questionable at him.

"Can you answer it? It's probably Alice wondering if you're okay." I nodded even though he couldn't see it, I didn't really feel like picking up the phone. The number was blocked but I answered it anyway. I didn't want to worry Alice.

"Edward's phone, Bella speaking." It stayed silent on the other line. "Hel-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I got interrupted by a irritated female voice. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes once I heard it was Tanya. "I want to speak to Edward, give me him on the phone." I sighed.

"Edward" I started. "Yes?" He gave me a quick glance, trying to focus on the road. "It's Tanya." I said carefully. "She wants to speak to her boyfriend" He laughed.

"Then hang up" I frowned. "Im not her boyfriend so the person she's looking for isn't here." there was a grin on his face. I smiled at him knowing he was just being mean to her. I could imagine why though, she's so.. so dominant.

I placed the phone back to my ear. "Listen Tanya-" She had the decency to interrupt me again. "No you listen Bella, Edward is my boyfriend. I don't know what you did to him or what service you providing him with, but I'm the real deal." I snorted. "Certainly not the same service you gave Jacob Black" I heard her taking a deep breath after I said it.

I know I shouldn't have said that since Edward told me it in trust, but I couldn't just let her walk me over. "You-" she started angry. "I don't own you anything Tanya, You've been nothing but mean to me since the day we met. It's time that you let go of things, let go of Edward. He broke up with you remember?" Edward laughed and I'm sure Tanya was crying, I heard her sniff on the other side. I smiled at myself knowing I did good.

"This doesn't have to do anything with you, it's not like he's interested in you, you can dream all you want Swan girl but he won't be yours, I'll make sure of that." I hissed under my teeth. He is interested in me, after what happened this morning I'm sure of it. "Well you know what Tanya, if Edward wasn't interested in me, than at least he has to stop kissing and touching me, all over my body." I blushed and I heard a small groan coming from my side. I'm sure Edward's mind was brining up memories.

There was a silence again on the other side on the phone and then she just hung up. Edward placed his hand on my knee and squeezed it a bit. "You okay?" I sighed, don't get me started Edward Cullen, Masen?

We reached Edward's house and I gave him directions to my house. Once we reached there we got out of the car. "Bella" he said when he leaned against the car next to my door. I turned to face him.

"Can I ask you something?" I started quietly. He nodded, "anything" he said without hesitation.  
>I took a deep breath, here we go. "Do you know somebody with the name Jasper Masen?" He nodded. "I do, why?" fear reached into me, fear of Jasper and of losing Edward.<p>

"Oh, now I see, you're the Bella he was dating for a few weeks?" I snorted, that's what he told him? It wasn't a few weeks, and we weren't just dating. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes. He grabbed my shoulder. "I didn't know it was that serious for you"

"It- it wasn't" I murmured under my breath. I felt warm tears rolling over my cheek. "Bella I -" The door of the house opened and my dad stepped out. "Bella?" he took a few steps towards me. "I'm okay dad" I tried to say as normal as possible.

Edward let go of my shoulder. "I didn't know you we're this heartbroken, Jasper said your relationship wasn't that... well... I don't know. big?" he smiled at me with gentle eyes. I wiped the tears off my face. He gave me a kiss on my temple and followed me walking towards my dad.

"Bella are you okay?" I saw the concern in his eyes. Most of the time he gave me space, but when he saw there was something wrong he was protective. "I'm okay dad, this is Edward Cullen." I nodded at Edward. Edward reached his hand out to my dad's.

My dad just looked at him and shook his hand. "We're you at fault for making my Bella cry?" he looked nervous at me and I frowned. "Dad" Charlie raised his finger up in the air to silence me. "Well, I-, No-, Well, I believe not." Edward stammered. I giggled, he was so cute and innocent. This boy seriously had two sides, a seductive one and a innocent one.

"Hmm" was all that Charlie said. They just looked at each other like they had some silence war going on. "Dad, stop it" Charlie turned around and walked inside.

Edward let out a small sigh. "You did good." I hitted his shoulder. "Why thank you miss Swan." He grinned and pushed a small stroke of hair that was in my face behind my ear. I grinned back at him knowing that that was what he wanted.

"You want to come in?" I asked him. His eyes turned darker and he nodded. "Yes please" was his respond.

He followed me inside the house.

**Edward POV:**

The house wasn't big, it was like a standard family house. Everything was from wood. When I entered the hallway I saw small picture frames on the wall. I walked towards them and saw photo's of Bella in a ballerina tutu. She looked so happy. I guess she was there around 7 years old. Her hair was in a knot and she was standing with a bright smile next to her mother. Well at least I guessed that was her mother since she was looking happy and full with proud. A picture next to it was Bella with Charlie in a huge room, she was wearing high school graduation clothes, she must have been around 18 here.

"Edward?" I looked at Bella whom was now standing next to me. "You looking at my pictures, you aren't fantasizing of some sort right?" I grinned at her but at the same time I blushed. She already knew me better then I wanted her too.

A woman walked into the room, she reminded me of the picture. She had these perky blue eyes and this light blond hair, pinned up her head. She was slim and in her face she looked somewhat like Bella. I smiled back at her as she smiled at me.

"Edward this is my mom, Renee." Renee now walked up to me and patted Bella's head. "So you the person that Bella has been talking about" I saw Bella looking at her mom with a angry face. "Mom." She warned her. Her mother laughed. I smiled at Bella and winked at her. Her face instantly flustered a bit. I loved the way I could make this girl blush in two seconds.

"It's nice to meet you mam" I said so politely as possible as she shook my hand. She nodded "hmhm" Bella was tapping her foot at the wooden floor. "Okay, Edward I'll show you around" she said and walked past me.

I give her mother another smile and walked after her. "Bella, be safe!" her mother shouted after us. I instantly laughed as Bella was cursing quietly.

We reached the second floor and she led me into her bedroom. It was small. Her walls were purple with pictures on them that seemed from like the old days. I saw a picture of Jasper standing next to an old lady and Bella. "She really still into him" I mumbeled.

Bella came standing behind me. "What?" I turned to her and shook my head. "Just talking to myself" I gave her a smile and she frowned her brows. I sat on her bed. "So you brought me here with a reason?" I grinned at her hinting at exactly what she was thinking now. Her face turned red and she coughed.

She sat down next to me and looked at me. "About, what happened... I'm sorry I ruined the whole date thing, even though you got forced to it and was more Alice's date, I still feel bad." I frowned. She thought I didn't want to go on a date with her? This girl...

"Bella, would like to go on a real date some time with me? Only me" I smiled gently. I saw an emotion on her face I couldn't tell what it was, happiness or not. She nodded. "I would like too"

"So, can I talk about what happened outside?" I started gently. She sighed deeply and nodded. "You can trust me Bella." I placed my hand gently on hers. "So I get that you're still not over Jasper, and It must be tough for you since I'm his brother." She jumped up from the bed. "You're brother?!" she practically screamed. "No, no, no" she started muttering and walked from one side to the other side of the room.

I guess I should have taken that slower… "Bella" I got up from the bed and stood in front to her and grabbed her shoulder with one hand, the one I lifted her chin with so she had to look me in my eyes.  
>"Take it easy, you're all stressed out, whatever it is, I can help you." I saw tears pilling up in her eyes again.<p>

She shook her head. "No, this, I can't talk about it now" I frowned my brows, she just said she was willing to… "Bella, you don't need to talk about it, I'll give you some time. You want me to leave?" she nodded slowly. She really didn't want me here.. I guess it was time to go.

I sighed and walked to her door. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 for school" She just looked at me. With that said I walked out of the door.

**Bella's POV:**

I heard him saying goodbye to my parents and the front door closed. I slowly sat down on my bed and looked at the pictures pinned on my wall. Edward was Jasper's brother… No way I was going to tell Edward that his brother abused me. First of all I didn't know if he was going to believe me, second of all I didn't know whose side he was going to pick. I know they couldn't be close since he's now adopted by the Cullen's. I never met Jasper's parents. He only invited me over when they weren't there.

After a few month's he only came to my house or he sneaked me in through the back door. I really had the feeling something was up, but when I wanted to talk about It, he would become mad. I was a bit afraid of the mad Jasper who could hurt me so after a while I just lived with it and didn't bring it up ever again.

I wondered if it had anything to do with Edward being adopted by the Cullen's. Maybe his parents were really bad people. I couldn't imagine what live must have been for him… My parents are happily married for over 20 years. I couldn't imagine it being any different. My parents would never touch me or hurt me in anyway.

Was it okay to let Edward just walk out of the door like this? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, it wasn't my intention… Maybe I should call him? I grabbed my phone next to me and started dialing, after 2 number's I forgot I didn't have his number. I guess I had to wait for tomorrow.

I lay back on the bed and placed my arm over my eyes. I sighed deep and just fell asleep.

It was 7:15 when I woke up by my alarm. I brushed my hair and teeth. Grabbed my pants and sweatshirt and putted it on. I came downstairs where my mother once again prepared breakfast for me. I sat down at the table and started eating my pancakes. "Mom you really don't have to do this" she came just back from work again and she looked tired.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sweetie." She putted some sandwiches in my bag. Then I heard a car horn. I stood up and looked out of the window. Edward was leaning against his car and he smiled when he saw me. I looked at him, his perfect body just standing there, all for me waiting there.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First; Edward is Jasper's brother. Second, there was a part of me – and I didn't know how potent that part might be – that thirsted for his body. And thirth; I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I smiled back at him.

I putted on my shoes, gave my mom a small peck on her cheek and walked outside towards him. "Good morning Bella" he said as he opened the door for me. "Good morning Edward" I sat down in the car and giggled, feeling like a princess.

He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my knee. "How are you feeling?" I saw the concern in his eyes when I looked at him. "I'm okay Edward." I gave him a delicate smile. One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite uneven smile. He nodded, started the engine and we drove to university.

"Alice tried to call you yesterday." He said as we reached the school parking lot. "After you left I fell asleep on my bed and I just saw it this morning." I got out of the car before he could have said anything, I didn't want him to worry. He got out too and walked towards me. Once he reached me he looked concerned behind me, I turned around towards the school building and saw Tanya standing there with her pack of girls. A girl joined her since last time, she looked a bit out of the group, like she didn't belong there. I've seen her face before. I saw her talking with Angela once, I believe her name was Jessica.

I looked up to Edward who was snorting. "Seriously" he sighed. He putted on his sunglasses. "What now?" I asked him. He grinned at me and putted an arm around my shoulders. "Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now". He smiled and he started walking pushing me forward. "Seems like I'm going to hell" He grinned and I couldn't help but giggle.

Tanya looked very angry once we past her. "How dare she?" I heard one of her puppets say. "She's such a slut" I heard the other say. "Tanya you're much better" I closed my eyes and just went with it. When I looked up to Edward I saw his jaw clenched.

"It's okay Edward" He looked at me and frowned. "I knew what you we're thinking" I smiled to him. He smiled back at me. "I see you at lunch?" I nodded and our roads separated.

I had biology again. I went into the classroom and sat down next to Angela. She smiled at me and greeted me. I greeted her back. Tanya and one of her puppets came in and sat down at the back of the class.

"You made quite a scene" Angela whispered to me. I grinned. That was the whole thought of it. "She is really mad" and she nodded towards Tanya. "Good" I whispered back with a smirk. Angela let out a little giggle. I know she wanted Tanya to learn a lesson too.

After class I walked towards the bathroom's and went into a toilet. I heard some girls coming in. I walked out the toilet and saw Tanya with her puppets. I turned around grabbed my phone and send Alice a quick text saying; 'Help, toilet. B.' Not knowing what Tanya was up too. I placed my phone back and turned back to them.

I walked towards the sinks washing my hands, they were just standing there, laughing and watching me every move. I straighten up. "Something I can help you with?" Tanya snorted. "Why can't you just listen to me when I say to stay away from Edward?" One puppet took a step towards me.

"Tanya, I don't feel like dealing with your personal issues." I said to her with a bit of irritation. The puppet whom took a step forward grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull it back but she was quite strong.

"Carmen here is an athlete, you can struggle but she's stronger then you." I snorted. "Can't she take anybody from her own size then?" I tried to pull back again but she just grabbed me stronger like it was no issue for her. Tanya took a step forward and was now right in my face.

"I'm going to ask you again, you're going to stay away from Edward?" The look in her eyes feared me, she was furious. "I'm – That's not only my decision, Edward wants to me near me too, so you can ask all you want, but it's not one side love." She laughed hard. "Oh so now you're in love with him?"

I blushed, knowing that I said it without thinking it through. "Once I get rid of you it's easier to win Edward's heart back, you're just a slutty distraction." I got mad. And struggled more to get my wrist back. Her other puppet now was holding my other wrist. There was no where I could go. It was now 4 against 1. The other girl Jessica just looked at me, I know she was different, I could see it in her eyes, she didn't want this either.

"You won't get Edward" I hissed under my teeth to Tanya. One second later if felt a hard sting on my left cheek, for a moment the world went black and when I opened my eyes again I knew Tanya slapped me in the face. I growled and cried at the same time.

"You're worth nothing Bella!" I heard Jasper's voice echo in Tanya's saying. My knees collapsed and I felt on the ground. The girls let go of my wrists and I heard them leave the bathroom.

I just sat there on the ground on my knees. The sting on my cheek and the tears rolling over them, I didn't even feel it anymore. I just heard Jasper's voice echo in the back of my head. Suddenly the doors swinged open and I heard Alice's voice; "Bella, Bella, Are you okay?" I nodded and cried.

"Was it Tanya?" She asked once she sat down next to me. I nodded again. I heard her growl and she stood up. I quickly grabbed her hand and looked at her once she looked back. "Don't – please" was all I could bring out.

She pulled me up and walked me over to the sink. "Was your face a bit" she said as grabbed paper. I did what she said, and it felt a little better now. She handed me the paper and I dried the water of my face. I looked in the mirror and there was this big red spot on my left cheek.

"You okay?" she asked me, I saw the concern in her eyes and I nodded. "Yes, let's just go, I'm kind of hungry." She nodded and smiled with concern. We went out of the bathroom and walked towards the cafeteria. Outside the door, leaning against the wall – looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right too – Edward was waiting for me.

I catched his eyes and he smiled, the smile quickly disappeared into a sad face once we got closer. "Alice?" He frowned at me and walked towards me, grabbing my hand. "It was Tanya" I heard Alice say quietly. Edward lifted my chin but I looked away, not wanting to face the fear in his eyes. Edward growled and pulled me into the cafeteria.

"TANYA!" he shouted. 

* * *

><p><strong>So I got a review saying that i should change it to highschool because it seemed that way. Look i'm from Holland, I don't know what the age is set for American university's, Bella is nearly 23 and like i said it's her first year in university i thought i was pretty close to it.<strong>  
><strong>But sorry for any confusion... I try to do my best to think like an American person. It isn't always that easy :p <strong>

**Anyway, thank you all for reading! More more more coming up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The one with the kiss

**Good morning, I know most of the times I don't have a long intro. (I never read them myself if i read fanfic :p)**

**But i like to clear some things up...**

**First of all; YAY, Bella admitted (in her head though) that she loves Edward! Soon? Na-ah, i mean who doesn't want to fall in love with a Greek god like him right?!**

**Edward isn't being a total prick anymore, at first he was just fooling around, 'breaking rules', but there is more to it, i know we all feel it :)**

**So I got a review saying that i should change it to highschool because it seemed that way. Look i'm from Holland, I don't know what the age is set for American university's, Bella is nearly 23 and like i said it's her first year in university i thought i was pretty close to it.**  
><strong>But sorry for any confusion... I try to do my best to think like an American person. It isn't always that easy :p <strong>

**But anyway so it's her first year of university, I didn't want to make them so young because of the sexual content. (i dont wanna play around with 16 year olds :p)**

**So the last chapter there was alot of drama. Maybe a bit too much for some people's taste. But the ideas just kept spreading in my mind and I couldn't stop typing. It became my longest chapter because of it, Soooorrryyyy! I'll have some more 'happy' times in this chapter :) (but we still gotta handle of the issue with Tanya & Carmen )(& Kate; The other puppet Bella doesn't know the name from yet)**

**Also in the first chapter I mentioned Jessica being's Bella best friend in Los Angeles, now in the 6th chapter i mentioned also a Jessica whom is one of Tanya's puppets. Don't worry, it's the same person, you just looks different and Bella hasn't seen her properly yet. Yes spoiler spoiler...**  
><strong>I know!<strong>

**So once again, Dont mind the typing mistakes, I'm from holland, i wish i was born in America though... /cry**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - The one with answers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV;<strong>

"TANYA" I shouted through the cafetaria, somehow i had a deja-vu of how this has happend before and also somewhere last week. I felt Bella squeezing my hand, I knew she didn't want this, but i couldn't just let her get beaten up. She didn't deserve this... And i'm definetly not letting Tanya win!

Tanya looked over to me, wipped her hair of her shoulder and went back talking to her friends. For someone who wanted to get back together she's really good at pretending not to care. I stormed over to her, still dragging Bella along. When we reached her table she was laughing. "Did you see the look on her face?" her friend Kate was a bitch, sometimes even more then Tanya. "Hahahaha" I heard Carmen going. "She couldn't even get out my grip, the weakling."

I let go of Bella's hand and grabbed Tanya's shoulder to twerk her around so she should face me. Tanya's eyes went from victory to fear, I must look pretty furious knowing that's how I felt. Maybe even more than furious, the emotion I felt wasn't even explainable.

"Something you want Edward?" Tanya said while staring at Bella. Bella didn't look up, she was just looking at her feet. I hope it was Tanya making her feel uneasy and not me. "Yes, I want to you to apologize to Bella" Tanya just laughed. Did she really just laughed in my face? I saw Bella twitch in the corner of my eyes. "You know what you did, look at her!" I pointed to Bella.

Tanya smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about" she began "What happend to you Bella?" she asked trying to sound friendly but didn't mean a thing of it. I growled and saw Tanya taking a step back. "You wouldn't blame me for something I haven't done, right Edward?" She blinked her long lashes a few times like she did in the old days to flirt with me.

I took a step forward making her taking a step back again and allmost knocking over Carmen and Kate. I growled again, trembling with anger. "You wouldn't hit a girl now would you?" She was provoking me. "You know I don't lower myself to your behaviour." She snorted. "If I hit someone they deserve it" I squeezed her shoulder, not rough, but so she would feel it. She frowned and bit her lip. I was intimidating her, I knew she was more afraid than she let on. Not that i would ever hit someone, but she knows i would get my revenge in any type of way.

"She didn't deserve it" the silent thirth puppet whom was standing behind her now spoken up, her head was still towards the ground. Tanya turned towards her. "Did you say something?" The girl looked now up, her hair was brown and short like in a boy-ish way, she looked pretty though, she wasn't wearing any makeup and she had sages underneath her eyes from too little sleep. I nodded, this girl was the new girl whom transfered to this school the same time as Bella did. And also, she was right, Bella didn't deserve this.

Bella looked up staring at the girls in front of her. Her cheek was a bit swollen but the redness was less then it was. Bella opened her mouth, she looked amazed, like something she was confused about. "Jessica" she whispered. "Hai Bella" she gave Bella an uncertain smile. "What..." I saw the confusion in Bella's eyes, she knows this girl, but it seemed like she wasn't sure about it. Jessica smile became a bit more gentle.

"You guys know eachother?" I asked Bella, forgetting about the whole Tanya thing already. Bella had a smile on her face now and that was the first time since this morning so I couldn't bother anymore what Tanya was saying. "I thought your parents decided to stay in Los Angeles?" Bella walked towards Jessica and gave her a gentle hug. "What happend to your hair?" Bella grabbed the lower locks of Jessica's hair. Jessica shrugged. "My parents wanted a boy remember?" She smiled at Bella and Bella nodded like she knew.

"It's so good to see you Bella." She finally said. Bella grinned and gave her a hug again. Apperently they knew eachother very well and Bella seemed happy to see her. I sighed of relief. Tanya hissed and walked out of the cafetaria along with Carmen and Kate.

"Jessica, this is Edward" I smiled and put out my hand for hers to shake it. As she did she gave me a smile back. "He's my - " Bella didn't really know how to devine our relationship so I grinned which made her blush. "Future boyfriend" I whispered so only Jessica could hear and she giggled. "What?" Bella asked while crawling between us. "Don't be so curious Bella" I winked to her and she smiled. "I'm not" She tried to bluff. Jessica laughed at us.

The bell rang, we had to go to English, at least together. "Let's talk after school" Bella said to Jessica while we walked to our class. Our roads separated after that.

"Bella, Bella!" We heard after us. Alice came running towards us, I totally forgot that she was in the cafeteria with us and suddenly disappeared. "Alice, what is it?" Bella looked worried and I could understand why. Alice was panting when she came to a stop before us, there was a huge grin on her face. "Come with me!" She said and took Bella's wrist. I just followed, not knowing where my sister was taking Bella.

"Alice, we got English class" Poor Bella, so worried about her classes, I let out a small laugh. She looked up to me. "You laughing at me?" I grinned at her. "I wouldn't dare, Isa-bella" I knew I would only mock her more by using her full name. She pouted with her lips, she looked more cute than that she was trying to pull off to be mad.

We reached the principals office and I heard some voices inside. I heard the principal talking louder and louder like he was mad. Alice was hopping up and down like she was excited about something. Bella looked with a weird face at her, I poked her cheek and she instantly blushed.

**Bella's POV**

Alice came running towards us, panting like an idiot, still flawless though. "Bella, Bella!" She practically screamed. I instantly felt bad, I hadn't even thank her yet for being my hero. I would have been on that ground for hours if it wasn't for her. When she reached us she kind of looked worried. "Alice what is it?" I said feeling guilty and worried at the same time. "Come with me!" She grabbed my wrist and I got pulled after her.

I didn't want to miss English, I loved the stories about Romeo & Juliet, they we're my favourite, well, my favourite from Shakespeare. "Alice, we got English class" I heard Edward letting out a small laugh, when I looked up to him I was reminded about how he is my Romeo, only he didn't knew it. Yet. Some day it has to come out, I know he is only playing games, being the 23 year old pervert that he is, but I still wanted him to be mine, if I couldn't get him, than I at least know I tried. "You laughing at me?" I finally said trying to look irritated.

Edward gave me a huge grin, "I wouldn't dare Isa-bella" I hated it when he used my full name, at the beginning I was okay with it, still mesmerized by him not wanting him to leave. I pouted my lips trying to pretend to be mad and hurt by it, but I didn't really seem to pull it off since Edward was still smirking.

Once we reached the destination Alice had in mind, I heard loud noises coming from the principals office. After few minutes of listening I heard the familiar voice of Carmen and Kate, it seemed like they we're comforting Tanya as I heard someone cry silently. Suddenly the door opened and we we're too late to hide from the fact that we we're snooping around.

Our principal headmaster Mr Kane was looking at us and nodded politely. I nodded back, perplexed why he didn't send us away, or at least shouted at us, as that what he was known for, the shouting principal. He looked with concern at my face and I looked at the ground, trying to hide my shame. "You can go home now" I looked back up and saw the four girls coming out of the office, Tanya, Carmen, Kate and Jessica. I took a step forward. "Miss Swan?" headmaster Kane stared at me and the girls stopped walking.

"I-She-" I cleared my throat. Step up Bella, I thought to myself. "Jessica didn't have anything to do with it" I said quickly. Headmaster Kane nodded. "You sure Bella? You don't have to be ashamed of it" I nodded. "Positive" he gave me a genuine smile. "Well miss Stanley seems like you're not going home, please come back in my office to rewind the paperwork" He walked back inside, with Jessica following.

Edward patted my head like a pet. "Good job Bella" he whispered so that Alice couldn't hear. I smiled at him proudly. Tanya let out a small puff. I looked into her red eyes. She had cried, a lot. She took a step forward towards us and smiled at Edward. "Eddie, now I have to stay home for two weeks, why don't you come and visit me? My parents are working, we have the whole place to our selves" she winked towards him, I suddenly had the urge to barf. Edward grabbed my hand, turned around and walked towards our class. I heard Alice giggle and follow us.

Edward did just the right thing. I heard Tanya rage and stamp on the ground with her heels. "It isn't fair" I heard her shouting and stammering. Don't tell me she was going to cry again. two weeks without Tanya, it sounded like heaven on earth.

We went to the English class and got excuses for being with the principal. We went to our places in the back of the class. "You okay?" he whispered. "Never been better" I smiled. I felt the victory in me and was smiling at myself too. Edward placed his hand on mine and rubbed with his thumb my palm. "Bella, you don't have to lie to me" I frowned, he wasn't believing me? I gave a huge smile, that was something for me being all Bella. "Yes Edward, I'm fine" He nodded but didn't take away his hand.

I liked the feeling of his warm hand on mine. It gave me this feverish feeling. My heart started racing and I felt my breath getting faster. Not now Bella, not in class. Keep your mind together. Okay so I called Edward a pervert but now I'm doubting myself if I'm not the one leading him on. Edward turned my hand around and started to rubbing the inside of it. Nose in, mouth out. Focus Bella.

I already forgot what the class was all about when the bell rang. I stood up, bumping my head against his chest. "Easy there" He smiled to me. God, stop it already, I didn't want to rip his clothes off and jump him right here right now. "I'm sorry" I stammered, not knowing what I was doing or saying. We said our good bye's as we separated to different classes.

The end of the day came soon. I was near my truck when Jessica approached me. "Hi Bella" She smiled at me. I missed her a lot. She was the only one I talked too when Jasper was hurting me. "Hi back" I opened the truck door and got in, she got in next to me. "I bet my parents would love to see you, can you come over?" she nodded. "Sure"

I started the engine and saw Alice and Edward get in the Volvo across the parking lot. I guess I would see them tomorrow. I drove to my house. "So why didn't you talk to me?" I asked eventually. "I didn't notice it was you until the ladies room scene" her voice became lower. "When I saw it was you I was nailed to the ground" I nodded, still focusing on the road. "It's okay Jess, you didn't know." She sighed "I should have had though, I knew this was the school we would go, so I knew you would be here. I asked people in my first class and Tanya said that she was friends with you, only that you were sick but that she didn't know your address." I snorted.

"I couldn't believe it, you hanging around with the bitches. You weren't that type of girl." I let out a small laugh knowing that Jessica knew me so well that she probably was right. "So, I instantly hung around them, I don't know why though, seeing the way she treated you." I nodded again, I completely understood her situation, she was sorry, and after all she is still my friend. "Really Jess, It's okay, like I said you didn't know." I saw her smile in the corner of my eye and I felt kind of relieved having her around again.

We reached my house and I parked the truck. "Thanks though for giving them up to the principal, how did you do it?" She looked at me with confusion. "I didn't report them? I thought about it, but before I knew it I was already there" I frowned "But who-" my mouth formed in a small 'o', it must have been Alice, I just remembered that she wasn't in the cafeteria the same time Tanya left. I wonder how she got the evidence though. I opened my phone and sended a quick text message; 'Thank you Alice, I owe you. xoxo Bella'.

We got out of the car and went inside. My mom greeted her like she hadn't seen her in ages, my dad was formal, like he always been. We spend the evening talking. She told me about her parents, how they have been doing since the moving. They planned first to come here because her dad was a co-worker of my dad, they could have been placed together but then her mom got a promotion so they decided to stay. Her mom requested if she could go to another hospital to work there for the same function. She got approved and called my mom at the hospital in Forks. My mom gave the contact address of her boss, then apparently she got hired and kept it a secret for both me and Jessica to see how we would react. Now her dad works with my dad and her mom with my mom.

It was a long story and time flew by, before we know it, it turned 10 pm and she decided to go home. After all we could talk on school tomorrow.

- -

**Edward's** **POV:**

_I kissed her neck while she sat on top of me. I felt her warm crouch against my arousal, my length became harder and harder while she moaned my name. "Edward, don't stop" she said quietly. I pinched her nipples and felt them harden under my touch. "You like that Bella?" I whispered in her ear. She moaned louder and I removed her silky bra that captured her breasts perfectly. "Bella, you're so perfect". She blushed of joy and moved her hands under my shirt. She took it off of me like it was nothing. Her eyes locked with mine. Her pussy rubbed against my while she moved her hips, the only thing in between us now was our clothing. I sucked on her nipple harder and harder while she bit my neck. "Oh Bella!"_

I woke up of the sunbeams through my window. They came right in and glanced over my bed. The weather was beautiful and it reminded me of Bella. My stomach fluttered. What was that feeling? It was weird, it felt like cold and hot at the same time, like I needed something so badly, like my own personal brand of heroine. The dream I just had was nothing more then something I wanted sexual I reminded myself. Get it together Edward, you're just a pervert.

I smiled when I saw my morning stiff. I needed a cold shower.. I got up and went to the bathroom, preparing for school.

- -

**Bella's POV:**

I drove my car into a parking space next to Alice's, wondering if Edward was with her. When I got out I saw them together on a bench near the school. It was a bit early and we still had time before class. I walked towards them and Alice smiled instantly. Her text from last night made my day; 'Bella, I'm happy to save your life, but so you know, you got to repay me. xoxo Alice'.

Edward has noticed me now too. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards me. I froze to the solid ground, not knowing what to expect. Alice walked slowly after him. He gazed at me when he came closer. Once he reached me he put a strand behind my ear. "You're so beautiful" then suddenly he kissed me, not like he had before, not the rough and hungry kisses he did before, this one was gentle and sweet. I kissed him back, defeated by his soft mouth. The world stood still. He tasted fresh and sweet. His lips massaged with mine and I never wanted it to end. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I made it up with this chapter. So lot of story line, Hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Give me a review I would love to know your opinion.**

** ~ Kylie.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The one with the call

Hello guys,  
>A new chapter that took me a while, somebody in my family passed away so my mind wasn't set on it.<br>I hope I server you great with this chapter. Please leave your reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The one with the call<strong>

_When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

* * *

><p>His tongue touched my lips and begged for entrance to my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth to let him and responded by matching his movements. He slowly massaged my tongue with his. The kiss wasn't greedy, it was passionate. I felt the world spin around me. I slowly moved my hand behind his neck and pulled to his hair to make him closer to me. I felt his grin against my lips. The kiss became rougher and full of desire. I felt his hand move to my hips and he grabbed them to pull me closer.<p>

I could feel his chest against mine. His thumb tracing my cheekbone as his other hand was still rested on my hips. My legs trembled with need, I wanted him, I never desired so much for a person like I do with him. My breath was pacing up and so did his. He was as much as turned on as I was. Everyone was probably looking at us, but I didn't care, I clutched at him as he moved his lips against me.

Edward broke the kiss for the lack of breathing. Our eyes met when we calmed down again. I felt my stomach fluster and my cheeks getting warmer. "Bella" He whispered so low, it was like a whisper of a whisper. It was so soft I could barely hear it. It was full of so many tones of emotions; passion, regret, longing, desire, admiration. I let out a small sigh and grinned. He smiled at me, not like a grin like he used to but with a genuine smile.

"Edward!" I felt someone push me back. When I regained control of my balance and was back to earth I saw Tanya standing between us. "Tanya" Alice walked up to her and pushed her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" Edward was a bit flustered, he ran his hand through his hair and smiled at me.

I giggled not knowing how to reply. He looked cute this way and I couldn't care less Tanya was coming between us. That kiss was marvelous. I wanted him now more than ever.

"What you laughing at?" Tanya came in front of me. I just took a step back and watched Edward as his face went from cuteness to anger and precaution. He took a step forward but I smiled at him which made him stop. "Actually Tanya, I'm laughing at the fact that your ex-boyfriend just kissed me and that he kind of looked shy about it." I walked passed her towards Edward and he smiled at me.

"Let's go" Edward said to Alice. Alice walked towards us and we went inside school. Leaving Tanya behind us.

"What was that?!" Alice came shouting between us. I quickly took a step back and looked at the ground, trying to hide my blushing face. Alice broke our tension. She probably had no clue what was going on. "I kissed Bella" The old Edward was back again, the dominance part of Edward was much different from the gentle part, but I liked both. They we're both sexy and seducing. "No shit Sherlock" Alice replied. I let out a small giggle of her respond.

"Alice, It's really none of your business actually, If I want to kiss Bella, I'll kiss Bella." I frowned. He was going to do that on a regular basis? Because that's the way he made it sound. Alice opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She shook her head into a "no" sign. "Who says Bella likes it?" She finally let out.

Edward look a step closer to me and lifted my chin with his hand, his eyes were deep and dark, the way they had been since the kiss. "Well Bella, would you mind if I ever kiss you again?" He grinned at me, that was the old grin I was used of getting from him when he was in his play mode. "I-" I started slowly. Alice stood between us. "That's what I thought" she smiled at me. "Keep your dick in your pants Edward" She said with a playful grin when she grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the building.

"That's no way to talk to your brother!" He shouted after us. Alice turned her head around and stuck her tongue out. Giggling as she dragged me further. Edward came running after us and stood still in front of us what putted us to stop too. "Bella can I talk to you?" He asked me and I looked at Alice whom nodded at me. He started walking towards the other hallway.

I followed him, shrugging my shoulders to Alice. We reached the gym locker rooms. There wasn't a single person there and I was kind of afraid that he wanted to say that it didn't mean anything to him. He turned around and faced me. We were just standing there for a few seconds just looking at each other. "Look Edward I-" He walked towards me and kissed me again.

I kissed him back with full passion, this kiss was with more passion and fury than it has ever been before. I opened my mouth to slide my tongue against his lips and he immediately opened his mouth for me and I felt his tongue against mine. His hands flew up from my back to my hips as he pressed me against one of the lockers. I moaned inside his mouth. This felt so good. I placed my arms around his neck, pressing him closer against me. I felt his erection against my belly and so I lifted my hips against his. He reached his hands down to my butt and pulled me up. I placed my legs around his hips and kissed him even deeper.

One of his hands went under my shirt and I felt it against my breast. I moaned, broke the kiss and threw my head back against the locker. He kissed my neck while I was panting and trying to control my breathing. I felt my heart racing in my chest. The sensation he brought me by just touching me was insane. He went with his hand under my bra and I felt his thumb going over my nipple. I had goosebumps every where. His erection became even harder and his hand was pressing more firmly on my ass.

"Please don't stop Edward" I grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to mine again. Our eyes locked again. "Bella." He whispered before kissing me passionately again. I reached to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He broke the kiss so I could take it off. I placed kisses on his neck and shoulder. His body looks so good. He took of my shirt and threw it on the ground. He gently placed kisses on my breasts and slowly sucked my nipple. "Edward" I panted.

I reached down to his pants and wanted to unbutton it. He looked up "Bella" he said softly. My eyes met his and there was an emotion that I didn't understand. "Not here Bella." I nodded, he was right. He placed a kiss on my temple and putted me down on the ground. I reached down for his shirt and gave it to him.

**Edward POV:**

I panted and was all flustered. That was something, I told myself. I grabbed my shirt as she gave it to me and putted it on as she putted hers on. Her skin was so soft. I had to hold myself back to not touch her again. I actually came here to talk to her about the fact that I've been a dick sometimes. But when I looked at her I felt the urge to touch her again.

"Edward, I think we need to talk about things" I nodded and sat down, totally skipping class right now. I patted on the bench and she sat down next to me. "What you exactly wanna talk about?" She smiled at me. "What are we Edward?" I smiled back at her and went with my hand through my hair. "What ever you want us to be Bella" she sighed and I raised my brow. What's wrong with her?

"I want us to be more than friends I believe, but you all make this as a game, I don't want to be you're play toy." she said without any hesitation. "Who said you're just my play toy?" I was wondering where she got that from, I don't just play with people, of course I made some slight comments about it, but I just didn't want to look desperate. "Well Edward, you've been seducing me since day one." Her look became a bit more serious now. "Well, that wasn't my intention." I shrugged. "yes as the beginning I was just using you to make Tanya jealous, but it wasn't all that, you know that Bella." she frowned. "Using me?" I shook my head, "That came out wrong"

She stood up and folded her arms over each other. "So you we're just seducing me to make Tanya jealous? Just like you did at the parking space? And what, is she isn't here you just use me for your personal pleasure?!" she grabbed her bag from the ground. "Well thanks Edward, you really know how to make a girl feel special" She placed the bag over her shoulder and turned around, I stood up and grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away from me. "Bella I-" she faced me again.

"Save it Edward" She pulled her arm away and walked out of the locker room. I sighed, sat down back on the bench and placed my hands in my hair if I bend over. "Fuck" I swore out loud. I decided not to go to the cafetaria at lunch break, I just went to my car to think.

It was clear Bella didn't deserve this, she already had so much trouble with Tanya and Jasper being my brother. I really needed to talk to her. I decided to wait her up after school so that I atleast could explain myself to her and to clear things up. Because I wanted her, not just sexually, but I want her in my life also.

**Bella POV:**

What the fuck is he thinking? I'm not his personal come off. I stormed through the hallways into my Bio class. Tanya was laughing when I came in. I sat down next to Angela. Angela came a bit closer to me "Bella" I looked at her, probably more mad then I wanted to look. It wasn't her fault. "You're shirt is on backwards" I looked down. "Oh fuck-" I swore out loud. "Miss Swan!" The teacher warned me. "I'm sorry Mister Malloy but my shirt is on backwards, can I go to the restroom?"

He seemed annoyed and amused at the same time. "Well Miss Swan, maybe you should stand up earlier in the morning to make sure you're dressed well and that you're not late in my classes" I heard Tanya giggle and looked at her, she was amused as well. I will get you back.

"Well you see mister Malloy, when I came here I wasn't late at all." he frowned. "You should blame Edward Cullen, he's the one that took my shirt off and made me come late in class in the first place." I heard Tanya stop laughing and I heart Angela snort.

"Well miss Swan, you may be excused to the restroom, and please miss Swan, next time we don't have to hear what you and you're boyfriend we're doing" I nodded and walked to the restroom. When I reached back in class Angela gave me a quick high five.

Before I knew it it was lunch break and Edward wasn't anywhere to be found. Well that's a good thing, he screwed up anyway. Like I imagined he's just like his brother. Alice asked me again about what happened but I just kind of ignored her, I didn't want to talk about it. I just sat there ate my lunch and went to next class when the bell rang.

The day went by quickly and when the bell rang in my last class I got out as quickly as I could not having to face Edward again. When I reached the parking lot Edward was leaning against my truck. I walked towards him. "Go away Edward" He snorted. "Bella please, just let me talk to you." he gave me those puppy eyes and all I was feeling was to just touch him.

"Fine, get in." I walked around my truck and got in. He sat down next to me. "Bella, I know what I said seemed a bit harsh, at first I couldn't admit to myself that I was feeling more for you then I could let on, my only thought was that I was just making Tanya jealous, but then I came to like you, more then I still probably can admit." I nodded and let my anger go. I saw that he was being honest and I felt secured.

"Okay, can I ask you something?" He nodded "Anything" I nodded and grinned. "So how much do you exactly like me then?" he grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" I giggled. Okay I couldn't stay mad long at him. "Want to come to my place?" He asked me nicely. I nodded and started the engine. He texted Alice that he was driving with me to our home and I rode to his house. Seems like Alice was going to study at Angela's place.

When we reached there he opened the front door for me like a true gentleman, seemed like nobody was home. He gave me something to drink and we sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of talking we ended kissing on the couch already. His hands we're all over me. He pressed me down against the pillow and I placed one leg around his waist. The way he looked when he was on top of me was so sexy I couldn't resist him. I was wondering if this was going to happen to me every time I get close to him. I'm so hooked on him, lost in his eyes, I feel like drowning.

We we're disturbed by his phone. I got off him and let him get to his phone. "It's my brother" I nodded, "say Hi from me to him" Edward frowned and looked a bit confusing but then nodded. "Edward" he answered the phone with. I heard them talking about school while Edward went back to the kitchen. Then they had something about visiting each other etc. Emmett must been spending a lot of his time at Rosalie's house.

"Bella says hi" He looked at me and I smiled at him. I'm sure Emmett still knows who I am. "Oh, okay" I heard him say and his face become a bit concerned as he walked towards me. "He wants to talk to you" I frowned, what did Emmett want to talk about with me? "Hi Emmett" I said as I placed the phone on my ear.

I saw Edward face become shocked and he tried to grab the phone as I turned around. What was his problem? "Hi Bella" I heard at the other side, this wasn't Emmett I was talking to, even thought the voice seemed quite familiar.

"Whose this?" I said without thinking. "It's Jasper." My world stood still and I felt my eyes became wider as I felt the phone falling out of my hands. Before it reached the ground I saw Edward picking it up. "Jasper I have to call you back" he said to his brother as he sat down next to me.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked me gently as he placed his hand on my knee. I shook my head. Of course I wasn't, I just spoke to my ex boyfriend whom used to hit me that I disappeared from because he stalked me also and now he knows that I'm at his brother's house... This was not good.


End file.
